PLANETA TIERRA
by Skipper1
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los corazones de todos se unen para un solo objetivo? Dejando a un lado las diferencias, los linajes, el estatus y la cadena alimenticia. Upa lo descubrirá muy pronto cuando se enfrente por última vez a Tao Pai Pai.


Este es un capítulo elaborado para el concurso de Ohe - shot "Tenkaichi Fanfiction III" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Fue creado a partir del género, los personajes y el lugar que fueron asignados a un escritor que abandonó el proyecto pero que ahora fue retomado por mí por decisión propia. A continuación los elementos que se pidieron:

**Personajes: **Upa y Tao Pai Pai.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Suspenso.  
><strong>Lugar: <strong>Infiernogro.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

><p>PLANETA TIERRA<p>

El otro mundo, conocido por estar dividido en dos realidades a las que van a parar cada una de las almas de acuerdo a sus acciones, alberga en su interior todo tipo de espíritus que esperan el juicio del gran juez Enma Daioh Sama. Un ser de gran tamaño, de porte imponente y traje ejecutivo morado, encargado de someter a veredicto todas las acciones de todas las formas de vida que irán a parar, tarde ó temprano, en el umbral de su gran oficina donde este gigante lleva a cabo este tipo de decisiones.

De acuerdo a su veredicto, el gran Enma Daioh Sama era capaz de mandar ya sea al paraíso o al infierno a cada una de las almas a juzgar por sus acciones en el mundo de los vivos. Una rutina diaria que nunca tenía tiempo de descanso pero que era de suma importancia para saber el destino de todos los recién llegados que esperaban ya sea en forma de cuerpo físico o con apariencia de almas sin forma. El gran juez contaba con una tarea sumamente importante y siempre era respaldado por sus ayudantes ogros que fungían ya sea como secretarios, como guías turísticos, como asesores y como administradores para mantener las cosas en orden dentro de las filas en las que las almas aguardaban su turno.

Pero este día en especial será recordado por albergar un acontecimiento histórico en este mundo. El gran Enma ahora tenía mucho trabajo. De golpe, sin explicación alguna, había llegado una gran cantidad de almas que llenaron por completo las filas para ser enjuiciadas. La cantidad era enorme, a tal punto que los asistentes del juez se asustaron cuando vieron las enormes filas con las almas aun en la espera de ser atendidas. El ser de tez rosado tuvo que pararse de su escritorio ante las llamadas insistentes de sus colegas cuando le repitieron varias veces aquello que al principio no creía.

Al acercarse al umbral de su oficina pudo ver, tanto a lo cerca como a lo lejos, toda la larga lista de clientes en espera. Incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo se dispuso a colocarse sus gafas con las cuales quiso mejorar su visión aunque realmente no lo necesitara. Era realmente impresionante la cantidad de nuevos visitantes que tenían pendientes para asistir, que si todos los ahí presentes intentaban contar con la cabeza a todos los presentes, seguramente se volverían locos. El cuerpo de Enma se estremeció involuntariamente y su rostro denotaba la extraña emoción que eso le provocaba.

Aun sin entender lo que pasaba, se aparta de la escena para apresurarse hacia su escritorio, tomar el control remoto y sintonizar en su televisor el canal correcto que le muestre aquello que ya estaba sospechando: la destrucción del planeta. Y evidentemente, la imagen de este acontecimiento se mostró en su pantalla una vez que había dado con la sintonía correcta. La conmoción se apoderó de él. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados con una expresión totalmente incrédula. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Jamás pensó que vería la desaparición de este planeta por fuerzas externas, y menos que fuera extinguido de esa manera tan devastadora. La batalla con Boo había llegado a tal magnitud que cuando se transformó en su forma original le faltaron los escrúpulos para desaparecer el planeta tierra con su propio poder y sin titubeo alguno.

Enma no se explicaba cómo fue que se atrevió a cometer semejante atrocidad. Pareció que no hubo uso de razón en esa falta cometida ni justificación suficiente para una acción de tal magnitud. Ni siquiera el simple hecho de ser malo bastaba para explicar ese atentado tan seco de emociones sin explicación alguna. Sus cejas totalmente fruncidas y sus facciones constantemente temblando por la conmoción reflejaban el cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones que de ese momento era testigo.

Los subordinados se acercaron a la escena, inmediatamente adoptando una posición corporal como si estuvieran a punto de correr en cualquier momento para salvar sus vidas. La imagen en el televisor lo decía todo. El planeta tierra había sido destruido. Con ello, la explicación del por qué había tantas almas presentes en ese momento esperando su turno se dio por sí sola. Sobre todo no podían creerse tal escena a sabiendas de que poderosos guerreros siempre estaban al cuidado de ese planeta. Era obvio que una abominación realmente poderosa iba a ser capaz de aniquilarlo con esa facilidad de acción sin que los guerreros alrededor pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo.

El gran Enma volteaba poco a poco hacia el umbral de su enorme estancia aun con el trance presente en su cuerpo y emociones para volver a ver a los recién llegados a la distancia. No había que ser genios para notar que, precisamente, las millones de almas que se habían acumulado de golpe para recibir atención venían del tercer planeta más cercano al sol. Sus ayudantes, al entender lo que había pasado, rápidamente se hacen con libreta y bolígrafo en mano para empezar la recién ardua labor que se les acababa de presentar. Enma Daioh Sama nunca imaginó que sería testigo de algo como esto; pero ahora que la suerte había cambiado por completo, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse a cumplir con la ardua tarea que ahora tenía enfrente.

Pidió la reanudación de sus labores llamando a sus asistentes a que comenzaran a hacer los registros y establecer el orden para atender a los recién llegados. Poco a poco las almas que pertenecieron al planeta recién desaparecido fueron avanzando en la fila para ser atendidas, y se les notaba desde lo lejos que estaban totalmente contrariadas por lo recién sucedido. Luego de un tiempo de organización, una a una es atendida por el juez Enma para recibir la evaluación de sus acciones, el estado de sus corazones y finalmente partir a cualquiera de los dos mundos – paraíso e infierno – que les tocara estar por veredicto.

Con su labor reanudada el Juez trata de mantener su ánimo neutro para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos huéspedes aunque, de vez en cuando, alguna que otra mirada hacia el televisor asomaba discretamente con su reojo mientras en la pantalla se transmitía la imagen del juego de polvo de partículas que dejó el planeta tierra como últimos vestigios de energía que lucían brillantes y complejos, una escena que seguía transmitiéndose a pesar de muchos sin importar las labores del día.

Todas las almas de la tierra, poco a poco, fueron partiendo hacia sus destinos marcados de acuerdo a sus acciones en vida. Los que habían obrado bien se iban al paraíso, los que no merecían tal veredicto iban al infierno. Una labor diaria, sin descanso, de parte del juez y sus ayudantes todavía consternados por todo el trabajo que tienen delante, y sobre todo sabiendo que toda esa labor es por consecuencia del acontecimiento de la destrucción de la tierra, una escena totalmente inverosímil e inesperada para todos.

Todos partieron hacia el destino marcado por el juez. Todas las nuevas almas de la tierra aterrizaron en sus respectivos territorios de acuerdo al veredicto antes mencionado. Los que llegaban al infierno, conocido por ser un lugar oscuro con el firmamento opaco lleno de nubes que oscurecen todo a su alrededor, numerosas rocas en forma de punta y nula vegetación, recibían la bienvenida al estilo de sus habitantes. En cambio en el paraíso, las almas recién llegadas se encuentran con un sitio infinito de tierras fértiles, llenas de colores, nubes que armonizan con la paz y la tranquilidad que se respira por todos lados sumado a una vista que parece no tener límites por más que se quiera encontrar el término del horizonte.

Los habitantes de ambos hábitats en el reinado del señor Enma ven cómo una cantidad enorme de almas van llegando a sus respectivos lugares cayendo desde el cielo. Los seres del infierno guardan sus identidades poniéndose detrás de algunas rocas cercanas vigilando la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros. Todos y cada uno, con las características descritas por el señor Enma de acuerdo a sus acciones en vida, reflejan en su talante y en su postura a seres despiadados, crueles, totalmente absortos de sentido de vida positivo como atrapados en un pasado cruel del cual no tienen escape. Seres que merecían permanecer en el infierno por el resto de sus vidas.

Otros tantos sí mostraban asombro por lo recién ocurrido, sin explicarse aun el por qué habían llegado a ese lugar de repente ni mucho menos el origen de la explosión que acabó con el planeta tierra, a lo cual no le encontraban lógica alguna. Algunos más empezaron a curiosear por los alrededores para adaptarse al nuevo mundo que les tocaría vivir, aunque el optimismo no fue su fuerte por estar en un lugar oscuro y carente de vida que más bien inspiraba la muerte.

Algunos viejos habitantes del infierno fueron observando a todos y cada uno de los nuevos visitantes. En la mayoría de los que observan, una sonrisa extraña comienza a expresarse en su semblante al ver una oportunidad de llevar a cabo un plan interesante. En el caso de Goz y Mez, los guardianes del infierno, ven aquella enorme cantidad de almas en actitud incrédula justo después de enterarse que todas ellas pertenecieron al planeta tierra que fue destruido momentos recientes.

Todos vieron que tenían una nueva tarea pendiente con los recién llegados, en tanto que los ahí reunidos, de los cuales su volumen iba aumentando más y más conforme iban llenando el infierno por la llegada de cada vez más almas, observaban con detenimiento y frío cálculo el nuevo hábitat que se les ha entregado, a la par del provecho que podían obtener en una situación como esta de acuerdo a su análisis.

En el paraíso la bienvenida fue muy distinta. Todos los que le habitan se acercan jubilosos y alegres a darles el visto bueno y la felicitación correspondiente por formar parte de la nueva familia. Conforme van llegando más espíritus a tocar suelo, son más los habitantes del mismo que se aglomeran para su buen recibimiento con la curiosidad a la alza por saber quiénes serán sus nuevos compañeros.

Algunos de ellos se comportan como los anfitriones del paraíso y ofrecen sus servicios para que sus visitantes exploren los alrededores a través de su guía. Otros más no dejan de hacer preguntas para saciar su curiosidad, sobre todo al ver que de golpe la población del paraíso se había incrementado de sobremanera en cuestión de segundos. Inmediatamente comienzan a surgir amistadas en relativamente poco tiempo pues ambos, tanto los recién llegados como los habitantes, entablaron conversaciones inmediatas como parte de su bienvenida.

De igual manera los hubo quienes se mostraban sorprendidos por el lugar reciente al que habían llegado, pues todo ocurrió de golpe mientras estaban inmersos en sus actividades en la tierra y lo único que recuerdan haber sentido fue un estremecimiento jamás percibido, a la par que una luz rosada intensa se apoderó de todos los alrededores hasta que todo desapareció en una eviscerar de ojos.

Todos los familiares de Los Guerreros Z, entre ellos Púar, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Krillin, Bulma entre otros más, observan con asombro todo lo que está sucediendo. La mayoría de ellos que no había llegado nunca antes a un lugar como este inmediatamente comienzan a observar y a explorar todo a su alrededor, viendo y palpando tanto color y paisaje nuevo se encontraran en su camino. Eso los llevó a entender que habían sido trasladados hasta este lugar como parte de su descanso eterno y que ahora dejaban en manos de Gokú y Vegeta la salvación de la raza humana entera a través de la batalla que todavía sostenían con Kid Boo.

Ante la impotencia sentida por parte de algunos, tarde que temprano se dieron cuenta que no podían hacer más que esperar. De igual manera otros guerreros del planeta tierra compartían el mismo sentimiento, sobre todo aquellos que estaban enterados de la gran amenaza de representaba Majin Boo ahora que el planeta tierra fue destruido como consecuencia de su tremendo poder. Solamente Los Guerreros Z eran capaces de hacer frente a semejante amenaza a partir de ahora; pero ni siquiera ellos, con todos sus recursos y poderes, pudieron evitar el asesinato de la raza humana por parte del primer Boo maligno cuando éste lanzó sus lazos de energía devastadores por toda la tierra, sumado al resto de los habitantes de la tierra que, si bien se salvaron del ataque sorpresivo de Boo en la primera ocasión, perecieron inmediatamente después luego de que el planeta sufriera ese infortunado destino.

Ambos acontecimientos trajeron consigo lo que se estaba presenciando tanto en el paraíso como en el infierno. Los Guerreros Z no eran los únicos que estaban llenos de impotencia por lo recién ocurrido. Infinidad de grupos de guerreros, que sabían que no habían tenido el poder suficiente para detener semejante catástrofe, se hallan reunidos en diferentes puntos de la tierra del paraíso tratando de adaptarse a los resultados de este desafortunado acontecimiento.

Entre ese grupo estaba uno en particular formado por una comunidad de indios que se había concentrado en un solo sitio. Se distinguía de los demás grupos por sus atuendos que contienen ornamentas colgando de los brazos, del cuello y la parte baja del abdomen, con sus cabellos en su mayoría alargados terminando en coleta tanto en mujeres como en algunos hombres.  
>También se distinguían por sus pantalones holgados color tierra que llegan hasta los tobillos, acompañados por unos zapatos de textura delgada que complementan la vestimenta. Además, una característica pluma que llevan adherida a la altura de sus nucas como parte de sus peinados, casi siempre pintada del mismo color como las marcas de color en sus rostros que daban muestra de su linaje y estatus.<p>

A diferencia de los demás grupos ahí reunidos, se mostraban sumamente interesados por el nuevo lugar al que habían llegado, aunque tampoco podían ocultar su tristeza al saber que su tierra natal y querida había sido reducida a polvo. Algunos niños lloraban en los brazos de sus madres por semejante infortunio, sobre todo por la sensación física y emocional que les produjo la destrucción repentina de sus hogares de esa manera tan brusca.

Sus cuerpos, como consecuencia de recordar al instante cómo fueron en vida, estaban completos de pies a cabeza sin que tuvieran que flotar como espíritus de la cintura para abajo, tal como al resto de almas provenientes de la tierra sí lo hacían por no tener pies sobre los cuales sostenerse. Sin embargo un hombre corpulento, alto y varonil, con una marca en forma de X en su pecho derecho, ve esto como un buen presagio para su linaje.

- ¡Escúchenme todos, no hay por qué tener pánico! – Habló aquel indio que parecía tener la mayor presencia de todos, con ambas palmas al frente como intentando frenar los ánimos. - ¡Acabamos de llegar a una tierra sagrada, una tierra a la que llegan todas las almas que han sufrido su muerte en el mundo terrenal! –

Ante semejante comentario, uno de los ahí presentes se asoma de entre todos con un puño levantado hasta su pecho como reclamo.

- ¡Pero nuestro hogar, el planeta tierra, ha sido destruido! ¡Nuestra tierra querida es la que verdaderamente importa! –

- ¡No se preocupen por lo que acaba de pasar, hemos llegado a un lugar que vale mucho la pena presenciar! ¡Aquí es donde nuestros espíritus encuentran descanso eterno después de que se les acaba la vida en el mundo físico! ¡No duden en que Gokú y sus amigos encontrarán alguna manera de regresarnos a la normalidad junto con nuestro hogar…! –

La tensión colectiva se podía sentir en ese grupo ahí reunido. No a todos les agradaba la idea de verse en ese lugar y poco les importaba que fuera sagrado. Lo cierto es que la tribu amaba de sobremanera la tierra y verse de pronto despojados de sus tierras, era como si los hubieran desterrado de su propia cultura.

El hombre corpulento de nombre Bora, conocido por haber sido el guerrero protector de la torre de Karín, fue el que intervino desde un principio al ver a su pueblo inquieto y desesperado. A él más que nadie le afectaba ver que su tierra pasara a la historia de esa manera, y ya eso se sumaba la impotencia de no haber sido capaz de protegerla ni de evitar la destrucción de su preciado hogar. Era un hecho que los enemigos de ahora eran demasiado fuertes para él y para sus guerreros, algo que le pegaba en el orgullo pues su condición de protector quedaba reducida a nada ante las fuerzas colosales de monstruos como Majin Boo.

Ahora estaban en una situación en la que eran por completo dependientes. El hecho de disfrutar de este nuevo hogar como si no hubiera pasado nada era algo que no todos compartían con agrado. El indio de gran tamaño vuelve a intervenir al ver que el sufrimiento de su pueblo seguía siendo su testigo.

- ¡Por favor, tengan fe en que nuestra querida tierra regresará a la normalidad! ¡Ellos sabrán cómo lograr eso, recuerden que es Gokú el que está peleando por nosotros! ¡Él ha salido airoso de muchos problemas y dificultades, no tengo duda en que sabe de nuestra situación y que está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarnos!

Pareció que por un momento el ánimo de todos los presentes se calmó un poco. De entre todos había un hombre de edad joven con unas rayas pintadas en sus mejillas color azul, una mirada penetrante y un semblante que inspiraba confianza, portando un chaleco de la misma textura y del mismo color crema que su pantalón complementado con un delantal color azul compuesto por figuras y bordes en rojo al frente de su cintura. Aunque se le notaba la plena confianza que le tenía a su amigo Gokú, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría si, por alguna circunstancia, los guerreros Z fallaran en devolverlos a casa.

Si bien las palabras de aliento de su padre dirigiéndose a su pueblo le habían entusiasmado, después de un rato el joven se torna pensativo y hasta dubitativo sobre la posibilidad de ser ayudados. Lentamente empezó a dejar de prestar atención a las palabras y la presencia de los suyos para empezar a mirar los alrededores. Este nuevo mundo lucía tan dispar y extraño, digno de un cuento de fantasías. Estaba asumiendo que tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse, lo quisiera o no, a esta tierra en la cual no había elegido vivir, como una manera de haber sido obligado por obra de la destrucción de Kid Boo.

Empuñó fuertemente sus manos al comprender su impotencia frente a esta situación. El hecho de que tal vez no volviera a pisar el planeta tierra estaba muy presente en su mente. La nostalgia se apoderó de él al acordarse de todos los grandes momentos que vivió en su hábitat natural, todas las veces que ayudó y apoyó a su padre en las excursiones e investigaciones y las ocasiones de peligro en las que defendió a su aldea de probables extinciones, de ataques absolutos con intensiones de acabar con todos los suyos, de las veces que fue un guerrero y logró salir adelante frente a las más grandes adversidades con el uso de sus habilidades.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Había llegado a un lugar que ni siquiera era su tierra, rodeado de seres nuevos y extraños que les daban la bienvenida tanto a ellos como a todos los demás que se encontraban. La apariencia del suelo y todo lo demás que se encontraba a la vista no dejaba de parecerle superfluo y bajo en interés.

Sin que su padre Bora se hubiera dado cuenta, su hijo ya comenzaba a dar pasos aparte para alejarse lo suficiente y quedar fuera de la vista de toda su gente. Mientras los suyos seguían escuchando con atención al jefe de la tribu, Upa comenzó su andar sin rumbo fijo pisando aquel espeso pasto de color amarillo anaranjado en una tierra que parecía empujada desde adentro en varios puntos de su extensión, encontrándose con numerosas elevaciones circulares que distorsionaban el camino recto tanto cerca como a lo lejos.

Mientras continuaba avanzando, pudo darse cuenta que los cielos le parecieron ajenos a lo que él estaba acostumbrado presenciar como grandes juegos de estrellas en el firmamento en su tierra natal, sin alcanzar ni terminar de contar cuántas de ellas adornaban la atmósfera porque el salir del sol se interponía antes de tiempo. En lugar de eso tenía a la vista un fondo rosado de degradados blanquecinos con mezclas de tonos pasteles y juego de nubes blancas, amarillas y anaranjadas que parecían estar en desorden sobre el cielo como mero capricho.

Ya no estaban esos antílopes, ni esas cebras corriendo desenfrenadamente. Esos leones rugiendo como mera expresión de vida de la naturaleza que reinaba y nunca se apagaba por muy oscura que fuera la noche. Como contraste, extrañas especies que no había visto jamás se asomaban de entre el pastizal y los árboles en algunas zonas de ese extraño territorio sin que eso le despertara interés.

Qué gran sensación le provocaba al guerrero inquieto y lleno de energía sentir la brisa bajo la lluvia, el ver cómo se partía el cielo con esos relámpagos que parecían provenir de una naturaleza furiosa y rebosante de voluntad, y la forma en cómo vivió muchas aventuras corriendo y abriéndose paso entre las siembras de su pueblo que aunque el rosar de las hojas le resultaban incómodas, no le quitaban el asombro ni el ímpetu por conocer qué había más allá de cada colina con la que se encontraba.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba un considerable tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Aunque su padre y su pueblo se lo pidieran no iba a ser fácil para él adaptarse de un día a otro, que con eso de que la luz del día actúa muy diferente a la acostumbrada en la tierra, no tenía siquiera idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se alejó. Esta paz y tranquilidad de la que tanto se le había hablado en su vida terrenal, que iba a disfrutar una vez hecho espíritu, no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo; sobre todo al notar que no le producía el mismo interés de exploración y aventura que como en la tierra.

Se siguió alejando sin rumbo fijo observando todo a su alrededor. Entre más experimentaba este mundo del paraíso, más extrañaba su propio hogar. Entre más extraño le parecía lo demás, más recordaba las aventuras arriesgadas y la sensación de peligro que todas le hicieron pasar. Sentía un gran alivio de que no tuviera que flotar como espíritu como otras almas que había visto llegar las cuales parecían fantasmas al hacerlo, de lo contrario eso le hubiera traído un enorme pesar pues amaba correr libremente por doquier con el uso de sus pies.

Finalmente llegó a un árbol color rosado en sus hojas en forma de cono como cortina por la posición de sus ramas. Aunque no lograba aun acostumbrarse al paraíso y a sus excentricidades, prefirió recostarse y tomar descanso en ese lugar en el que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo. Contrario a lo que le habían contado sobre llegar a este lugar después de la muerte mundana, en lugar de sentirse relajado y sin dolor alguno más bien le resultó todo lo contrario. A Upa no le importó dejar a su aldea y a los suyos de esa manera. Sabía que podía encontrarse nuevamente con ellos y su padre en el momento en que decidiera regresar.

El tiempo transcurre con la adaptación de los recién llegados. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la tierra empiezan a acoplarse a su nuevo hogar. Tanto en el paraíso como en el infierno, la tarea es la misma. En ambos existe la adaptación necesaria de parte de los recién llegados al tratarse de mundos totalmente distintos por sus propias reglas.

Todos los seres vivos que obraron bien en la tierra y les tocó la dicha de pertenecer al paraíso, no pueden evitar pensar qué pasaría con ellos si hubiera sido lo contrario y tuvieran que permanecer en el infierno. Es ahora cuando todas las historias que siempre escucharon sobre la existencia de dos reinos a los que partías dependiendo de tus acciones en vida, finalmente se estaban corroborando con la experiencia propia.

Algunos se preguntaron la apariencia del infierno y cómo la estarían pasando las almas que les tocó ese infortunio. Otros más querían aventurarse a caer de las nubes y llegar a ese misterioso lugar luego después de escuchar los rumores de que se podía descender sin problemas; pero al saber que al hacer eso era muy difícil volver a regresar al paraíso, fue suficiente para que ningún alma aventurera se atreviera a hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que todos los recién llegados estaban siendo guiados desde el primer momento por los asistentes que se ocupan de todas las almas que apenas están llegando a este nuevo mundo. En el infierno nadie sabía qué pasaba. Simplemente las almas llegaron a su hogar permanente sin saberse si habían recibido una adecuada bienvenida. La realidad es que en un lugar como ese son los fuertes los que mantienen el estatus y el privilegio de mandar e influenciar sobre los demás. Como prueba de ello, están las ocasiones que han tenido que intervenir guerreros del exterior para calmar a huéspedes como Cell y Freezer que siempre han buscado reinar a costa de los demás.

El tiempo pasó sin saber realmente cuánto sería eso en los tiempos terrestres. Los habitantes de la extinta tierra se sentían incómodos pues toda su rutina se vio completamente afectada sólo por el cambio de un mundo a otro. Conforme pasaba más tiempo hubo algunos que entraron en crisis por la misma circunstancia; menos mal que tenían a los asistentes consigo que en todo momento los estuvieron guiando en todo lo que necesitaran y les aconteciera. Lo cierto es que adaptar a los nuevos residentes resulta ser una tarea ardua y sigilosa por todo lo nuevo que tienen que aprender en su nueva vida.

El tiempo siguió su curso… Y aunque la mayoría de los terrestres ya se estaba reuniendo para la sección espiritual impartida por un ángel guardián en un santuario ostentoso en algún lugar del paraíso, la tribu de indios –al igual que otras pequeñas civilizaciones de diferentes ideologías- seguía separada del resto metidos en sus propios rituales, hábitos y costumbres.

Upa seguía alejado a una distancia incalculable después de haber caminado kilómetros a la redonda. Recostado en ese árbol sin hacer nada, solamente veía extrañas criaturas surcando los cielos con sus vuelos a todo lo que dan. También contemplaba el movimiento ondulatorio de las nubes apenas visibles por la mezcla casi absoluta con el color del firmamento. Llegó a ver uno que otro astro que no sabía si eran lunas o planetas. Observaba los límites de la tierra y no veía nada más que infinidad pura. Y es cuando un sentimiento se apodera de él, una sensación extraña propia de los inmortales.

De pronto siente una presión en su pecho como reacción a seguir experimentando algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. El simple hecho de darse cuenta que ya era inmortal y que nunca iba a experimentar dolor, miseria o incomodidad, caló hondo en su naturaleza. No se había percatado que al ir aceptando esta paz que le rodea estaba ya cambiando hasta sus propios instintos. El simple hecho de la aceptación, involuntaria o auto impuesta, estaba logrando un efecto desagradable para el joven Upa.

Aquello le hace perder el control y la compostura por un momento, aunque la armonía pura de todo el lugar servía como un amortiguador natural de emociones, y eso evitó que cayera en la desesperación. Lo que sí despertó en él fue su posición de testigo, el darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y cómo estaba cambiando aun sin quererlo. Ya se podía dar una idea de qué es lo que pasaría con él si esto seguía igual con el pasar del tiempo… Si es que se le puede llamar tiempo a lo que transcurre en el mundo de los espíritus. Upa, muy en su interior, deseaba volver a su tierra natal donde se sentía rey en medio de tanta naturaleza aun si estuviera infestado del infinito paraíso.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el infierno… Una fuerza interior ha empezado a emitir sus primeros latidos desde sus mismas entrañas. Se habla de la existencia de un mundo subterráneo que nadie conoce, pero que no todos ignoran. Se dice que quien baje hasta ahí no será capaz de soportar el hedor ni las energías tan negativas de ese lugar por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco salir de ahí sin quedar enloquecido. Se habla también de represión total como única emoción dominante en ese entorno. Quien sea tocado por esas almas, o que caiga víctima de sus garras, corre el riesgo de ser transformado como uno más de esa clase.<p>

Ciertamente parece que todos ignoran este hecho. En el infierno reina el egocentrismo, la ambición de poder y, por tanto, la lucha por obtenerlo. Los hay quienes, por este hecho, han perdido la cabeza y uso de razón cuando de ejercer su autoridad se trata. Se han librado guerras por ocupar el trono, pero cuando los ánimos sobrepasan la línea de lo permitido, son los ángeles –y los que quieran ser voluntarios- los que bajan a este mundo para volver a restablecer el orden.

Misteriosamente todo ha estado muy callado desde entonces. Desde la llegada sorpresiva de tantas almas provenientes del planeta tierra, el infierno ha estado muy quieto. Contrario al paraíso en el que había celebraciones de todo tipo, alegrías y expresiones desenfrenadas, el infierno se estaba caracterizando por no haber presentado ningún alboroto en ese corto período de tiempo. Esto ya había extrañado a todos esos ángeles y seres que ya estaban acostumbrados a interrumpir la fiesta cuando las cosas se salían de control. No había todavía ningún reporte de que los ánimos estuvieran otra vez perturbados en ese lugar. Además el gran Enma, así como los Kaiosamas de todos los rincones imaginables, estaban muy pendientes de lo que ocurría en la pelea con Kid Boo cuando Gokú y Vegeta fueron los últimos que quedaron para hacerle frente.

Una situación que sería aprovechada tarde que temprano de la manera más inusual e inesperada. En el paraíso empezaron a ocurrir cambios extraños, como días que se tornaron con menos luz de la acostumbrada y se llegaba a noches casi absolutas en algunos casos. Para quienes apenas habían llegado se les hacía realmente extraño el cambio tan rápido de estaciones. Y para quienes ya llevaban incontables siglos ahí, ese cambio repentino –que bien sabido se daba una que otra vez cada lustro aproximado- les hizo sospechar de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>Upa ya había notado el repentino cambio en el cielo en cuanto a su iluminación y textura durante su andar. Se quedaba de pie por momentos viendo de qué manera había cambiado el escenario. Todo se había tornado de una iluminación azul oscuro un tanto carente de expresión positiva, encarnando como consecuencia una sensación de miedo y extrañeza por encima de la tranquilidad que siempre el paraíso brindaba. Y no sólo él, sino que también los miembros de su aldea, por alguna razón inexplicable, no sentían armonía alguna con ese cambio repentino y absoluto del ambiente.<p>

Pues su tribu, acostumbrada a vaticinar los acontecimientos a través de las constelaciones, los movimientos de los astros, el comportamiento de los animales y el humor del clima, era especialmente sensible a este tipo de señales. Y aunque era notorio que el paraíso era diferente en cuanto a expresar su estado de humor, sus instintos entrenados les alertaban cuando algo se torna extraño o no marcha según lo acostumbrado.

Bora, el líder de la tribu, despertó inmediatamente después del sueño en el que estaba sin dificultad, como un gato siempre alerta a su entorno aun en los momentos de relajación total. Habiendo estado dentro de su tipi para tomar una siesta, ésta creada con los materiales del nuevo entorno al igual que el resto en donde su tribu descansa, se asoma al exterior cuando esa extraña sensación alertó sus sentidos. Ahora fuera, totalmente erguido en su posición protectora como cuando resguardaba el bienestar de la torre de Karín, con una mirada seria y de alerta presta atención a los límites del cielo y la tierra en busca de un indicativo que le confirmara sus sospechas. Pues aunque todavía no era capaz de saber la naturaleza exacta ni el origen, sus sentidos le alertaban de algo extraño ocurriendo por los alrededores.

Lo cierto es que no todo se había puesto oscuro en el paraíso. Solamente fue para aquellas zonas en las que estaba ocurriendo un fenómeno extraño como una atmósfera creada especialmente para dicho evento. Los rumores empezaron a correr por parte de testigos que habían asegurado haber visto cómo una silueta totalmente oscura se llevaba los cuerpos de las almas para enterrarlas bajo tierra. Aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar más a detalle tal hecho, describieron cómo un agujero se dibujó sobre el suelo dejando a su paso fragmentos parecidos a algo ardiendo justo después de que la víctima fue succionada por la tierra.

Justo antes de que las almas cayeran bajo el dominio de esta fuerza misteriosa, apenas son perceptibles hilos negros con movimientos ondulatorios sobre el aire como si una criatura extraña con sábanas oscuras se dejara ir sobre sus presas para succionarlas junto con ellas a las profundidades. Un fuego parecido al que brota de los volcanes se manifiesta inmediatamente después de que la presa desaparece en medio de ese agujero recién creado. Algunos halos de esa energía que se desprenden con un hedor putrefacto de ese hoyo en el suelo como vapor hirviendo, son los que dejan su rastro como indicativo reciente de esas acciones tomadas a expensas de las víctimas que no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo.

Después de un tiempo de descanso y de asimilación del entorno del paraíso, Upa se pone de pie de donde estaba descansando para regresar a donde se encuentra su aldea. Lo cierto es que esa sensación de oscuridad total le ha inquietado, pues al igual que su padre y su tribu, ese instinto desarrollado que le indicaba el momento exacto en que iba a llover para beneficio de sus cultivos, dónde iban a estar disponibles para cacería los animales que de pronto migraban a diferentes territorios para alimento de sus tribus y cuándo resguardarse para protegerse de determinada catástrofe natural, despertó en él ese instinto especial que nunca se equivoca y que le alerta cuando algo anda mal aunque no sepa el verdadero por qué.

Por un momento temió por su padre y por los suyos. Esa imagen de su progenitor siendo asesinado por el maestro asesino a sueldo Tao Pai Pai no se borraba de su mente, y precisamente la sensación que le producía el entorno era muy similar a lo que sintió de niño cuando experimentó tan desagradable experiencia. Fue esa misma sensación que lo hizo moverse de donde estaba e ir en busca de su padre.

Empezó caminando presuroso, luego aceleró más el paso sobre la maleza, hasta que su propia velocidad le exige ir cada vez más deprisa para comenzar a correr. Siguió avanzando con arco y flechas montadas en su espalda y las marcas siempre presentes de un indio guerrero en sus mejillas. Su larga melena en forma de trenza zarandeaba al ritmo del viento que se abría paso por la velocidad del cuerpo corpulento del joven que se movía como un antílope corriendo en manada.

Siguió pasando entre los árboles, llegando a las partes más altas de aquellos relieves del suelo inusuales del paraíso para ser capaz de ver lo que hay más allá. Luego de llegar a una marcada altura, sigue corriendo para descender de ésta y llegar a un nuevo campo abierto donde la iluminación de ese día extraño a color violeta oscuro hacía eco en toda esa zona abierta. Luego después de haber pasado un largo rato corriendo veloz en campo abierto, y con algunas criaturas extrañas asomándose de entre los árboles y los terrenos altos para ser testigos de la energía y del ímpetu con que el indio se movía, es cuando Upa finalmente llega al lugar donde puede ver ya cerca todos los tipis construidos en grupo por los conocidos habitantes de su aldea.

Baja gradualmente el ritmo de su andar hasta terminar en un caminar al cerciorarse que estaba frente a lo que estaba buscando. Inmediatamente después de ver a su padre Bora observando los alrededores como un guardián de la noche, se le une acercándose a él en la misma posición de testigo. Todos los demás seguían dentro de las casas sin hacer un solo ruido; era notorio que solamente fue su padre quien salió al exterior para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien.

- Padre… Estaba preocupado… Este silencio me perturbó, esta sensación extraña de que algo raro está pasando… - Comenzó a decirle Upa a su padre que seguía de espaldas con la vista alzada.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Upa? Te perdiste la importante reunión que tuvimos para hablar de esto que nos ha tocado vivir. – Increpó su padre con porte autoritario en el timbre de su voz.

- No puedo adaptarme, no me gusta este lugar. No es lo que los ancestros decían que era. Me parece demasiado tranquilo, no me transmite sentimiento alguno, no es lo mismo que en la tierra. -

- Por supuesto que no será lo mismo porque éste es un mundo totalmente diferente. – Respondió su padre sin prestar demasiada atención al ánimo de su hijo. – Recuerda que, como los animales y las plantas silvestres, nos adaptamos a cualquier tipo de cambio. Y aquí será donde permaneceremos el resto de nuestras vidas cuando abandonamos los cuerpos y nos liberamos como espíritus. Tal vez esto será permamente. Pues no sabemos qué pasará de ahora en adelante, no sabemos si Gokú y los demás serán capaces de traer la tierra de vuelta y a nosotros con ella. –

Tal comentario hizo que Upa reaccionara consternado pues no aceptaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que ésta podría ser la ocasión definitiva en la que iban a pertenecer a este paraíso por toda la eternidad. A lo cual responde con grandilocuencia.

- ¡Debes tener fe en Gokú, debes tener fe en que recuperaremos y en que viviremos otra vez en nuestra tierra! Ellos siempre han peleado por todos nosotros, siempre han velado por nuestro bienestar. No te puedes rendir ahora y dar las cosas por sentado. Nuestra tierra va a regresar y nosotros regresaremos a la normalidad. –

- Hijo… Tenemos que ver las cosas lo más amplio que podamos. Ahora nos ha tocado estar aquí porque así es como sucede y así es como está destinado. No es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar como este y no me costó adaptarme al cambio. – Upa cambia la mirada emanando de él la sensación de aquella vez que no pudo tener a su padre a su lado por algún tiempo. – Upa, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que también puede ocurrir que nos quedemos aquí a partir de siempre. Tienes que enfrentar y aceptar cualquier cosa que pase aun así sea lo más desafortunado. Porque este mundo, al igual que el nuestro, son creaciones de Dios. Cada uno tiene lo suyo y cada uno es único e irrepetible bajo sus propias reglas y bendiciones. Tengo fe en que Gokú y los demás encontrarán algún modo de traernos de regreso, pero tampoco me ato solamente a esa posibilidad. Y si logran salir airosos de la situación que estén enfrentando, y si aun con esa victoria no nos pueden llevar de regreso a nuestra tierra, no debemos culparlos ni mucho menos perder la fe en ellos. –

Las palabras del padre, contundentes y certeras, calaron hondo en la conciencia de su hijo. Bora sabía lo que a su progenitor le costaba adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente. Aunque él mismo, que ya había estado en un lugar como este cuando murió por primera vez, pasó de igual manera por el mismo proceso de adaptación al que tuvo que someterse, tal como su hijo lo está haciendo ahora.

- Probablemente tengas razón padre, probablemente nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre. – Dijo un Upa cabizbajo. – Pero no quiero que mi vida termine de esta manera, no he hecho algo realmente importante en mi vida, tengo planes y quiero lograr cosas grandes. – Comienza a apretar sus puños. – Ese maldito monstruo es el culpable de todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por él la tierra seguiría existiendo. Nos arrebató todo, absolutamente todo de un solo golpe. Y yo no quiero terminar así. Nunca pude devolverle el favor a la tierra por todas las alegrías y enseñanzas que me dejó en vida. Nunca pude retribuirle todas las bendiciones, las gracias, los aromas y las grandes bellezas naturales que siempre nos dio sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ahora que estoy muerto y que la tierra se ha ido jamás tendré la oportunidad de hacer eso… -

De la cara de Upa comienzan a caer las lágrimas. Extrañaba de sobremanera todas esas aventuras y esas alegrías que sólo un lugar como la tierra le podía proporcionar. Por más que el paraíso pudiese ser infinitamente grandioso y acogedor, eso no bastaba para el joven guerrero. Ningún mundo le era igual que otro, y la soledad que sentía era comparable al abandono de su propia madre.

Se lleva un antebrazo a su cara restregándolo para comenzar a secar sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo involuntariamente se sacudía en ratos a consecuencia de su sollozo. El padre de Upa volteó a ver a su hijo sintiéndose compadecido por él, pues recordó todas las sensaciones que él mismo pasó por haber estado en la misma situación la primera vez que llegó al paraíso y tener que enfrentar todos esos problemas emocionales.

Bora se acerca a él y le deja caer una palma sobre su hombro para aligerar su carga. Mas tampoco quiso intervenir en el desahogo de su hijo, permitiendo que le llorara a su madre tierra todo lo que quisiera.

- Escucha… Recuerda que en el mundo espiritual siempre dejamos una huella en los demás así como ellos dejan algo de su esencia en nosotros. Sabemos que la tierra es la vida pura, sabemos que es un ser vivo por lo conectados que siempre estuvimos a ella. No importa si las cosas se van de nuestro lado, siempre hay algo que nos conecta a ellas. Siempre dejan una parte de su esencia en nosotros y mientras nosotros lo recordemos y sintamos esa misma sensación que experimentábamos cuando estuvieron con vida, ellos nunca morirán porque siempre existirán en nosotros. A veces las cosas se van porque tenían que morir para dejar una huella importante en nuestras vidas, para que seamos capaces de superar las barreras que nos ataban o para lograr el crecimiento que no podíamos lograr porque estábamos estancados. La tierra siempre vivirá en nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro. No importa el tiempo que pase o lo que suceda, mientras la sigamos recordando por todo lo que nos dio y por el cobijo y las maravillas que siempre nos proporcionó, el planeta tierra seguirá tan vivo como siempre. –

Bora seguía palmeando y masajeando el hombro de su hijo permitiendo que su desahogo se expresara de la mejor manera. Upa se pasaba el antebrazo o la mano una y otra vez para retirar sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas que salían al no ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por la tierra de otra manera. El alto contraste existente entre el paraíso y el tercer planeta del sistema solar era abismal, y la simple sensación de vivir en ambos mundos ya había marcado una notable diferencia en la experiencia en cada uno.

Se sintió agradecido por las palabras de su padre ahora que más lo necesitaba. Finalmente empezó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto, lo suficiente para empezar a ser capaz de expresar su sentir a través del habla.

- Gracias padre… En verdad no sabía qué hacer. Esto es tan repentino y confuso que no sabía ni qué pensar. Guardaré mis sentimientos hacia la tierra y si puedo hacerlo, la vengaré. Gokú y los demás pelearon muchas veces por nosotros, y ahora ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de proteger nuestro hogar. Me siento impotente por no ser de ayuda ante una situación como esta. Ellos ya se han vuelto bastante fuertes, ni por mucho que entrenemos y nos nutramos vamos a ser capaces de llegar a sus niveles. Siempre me he sentido impotente por no poder ayudar a mi gran amigo, y ahora que más necesita de ayuda yo no soy capaz de hacer nada. –

- Hijo… Nuestros actos siempre definen quiénes somos, siempre hay una manera en que podemos contribuir a que las cosas sucedan. Recuerda nuestras sesiones espiritistas; son hechas para mandar energía positiva a todos los seres que habitaban la tierra. Siempre hemos contribuido de algún modo. Ten por seguro que nuestras energías ayudaron en mucho en las duras batallas que atravesaron Gokú y los demás. Con el simple hecho de despertar la esperanza en ellos a través de nuestros rituales, esa energía nuestra de algún modo llegaba a ellos. No necesitamos tener sus niveles de poder ni ser unos monstruos de pelea para ser útiles en nuestra contribución. Jamás olvides lo importante que eres. Así como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre el océano puede provocar un tsunami en otra parte del continente, la energía espiritual es capaz de llegar a lugares inimaginables e influir de una gran manera.-

Upa veía con admiración a su padre y con ello fue recobrando la confianza en sí mismo. Encontraba total sentido a sus palabras y su mensaje. No hacía falta ser grandes, fuertes y sumamente poderosos para lograr cambios importantes. Pudo entender que siempre había una manera de contribuir en la historia, siempre había una alternativa para servir de ayuda. La esperanza regresó a él por lo que la sensación de volver pronto a su propio hogar crecía en su interior.

Bora, después de mirar firmemente a su hijo, gira su cuerpo para quedar nuevamente frente al panorama amplio de un paisaje marcado por la luz púrpura azulada del firmamento. Su postura erguida en actitud defensiva regresa a su cuerpo, viendo con extrañeza y desconfianza lo que a simple vista no se percibe pero que los sentidos de la intuición ven cercano.

- Quiero que estés muy atento a partir de ahora. Algo muy extraño está pasando. Es como si la maldad hubiera empezado a tomar lugar, sutil y sigilosamente. Creo que está actuando a escondidas. – Agregó su padre con un tono de voz casi a susurro.

Y efectivamente… A lo lejos comenzaron a divisar llamaradas que salían disparadas como chorros a los aires justo después de que se formaron agujeros negros en el suelo en los mismos sitios de donde brotaban. En diferentes puntos a lo lejos, estas manifestaciones se esparcían sobre la superficie. Un humo negro acompañado de brotes de tierra ardiendo había modificado notablemente la escena.

Upa y Bora miran boquiabiertos aquello que tienen al frente. Con una postura corporal de alerta, inmediatamente se colocan frente a las casas que ya estaban detrás de ellos pero que ahora intentan abarcar de mejor manera colocándose en puntos estratégicos.

La vista de ambos, acostumbrada a divisar objetos muy lejanos por la costumbre de observar la naturaleza de la tierra a una gran distancia, les permite apenas observar figuras de almas puras siendo devoradas y succionadas al interior de la tierra, acción que produce esos agujeros negros marcados en la plataforma. Esto los pone más alerta al ver que ellos podrían ser los próximos en ser atacados sea cual fuera la razón principal de ese repentino ataque.

Cuando parecía que estaban a punto de entrar en batalla por algo que no sabían por dónde y en qué momento iba a atacar, de repente los agujeros en el suelo cesan su actividad. Parecía que algo o alguien había cesado en su intento desenfrenado. Más tarde, las alas de un ángel se asoman a lo alto del cielo para dar al descubierto la silueta de un ser divino con ropajes holgados al parecer diseñados para esculpir su cuerpo tonificado.

El nuevo ser llegó con ímpetu interrumpiendo la escena. Justo cuando permaneció un momento en reposo, de pronto se deja caer en picada en trayecto diagonal con una espada en mano en dirección hacia ambos como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Parecía que, a juzgar por su trayecto, iba directo hacia Bora. Upa inmediatamente sintió que su padre corría peligro y se impulsó sobre sus pies para darle rescate; pero se detiene en seco al ver que justo detrás de su padre se había abierto un agujero negro en el suelo del cual salió a la vista un ser amorfo cubierto de una vestimenta holgada y desordenada de la misma tonalidad oscura de donde salió.

Bora, que había puesto sus ojos sobre el ángel, de pronto se da cuenta que está a punto de ser abrazado por toda esa materia oscura a sus espaldas de una criatura totalmente cubierta de una tela oscura que ya tenía sus brazos abiertos para llevárselo consigo al interior del agujero; pero el ángel interviene a tiempo para separar al ente de su víctima con el movimiento de su arma aterrizando justo en medio de ambos con el filo de su espada en el suelo.

En su aterrizaje caer su espada horizontalmente con toda la fuerza de su empuje hacia delante con la intención de dar con la anatomía del nigromante que se había hecho hacia atrás para no ser arremetido. El ente ruge de furia con sus fauces abiertas que se dejaban ver entre las zonas oscuras de su capa que le cubre la cabeza y las facciones de su rostro.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, el ente oscuro desaparece de ahí para luego desplazarse de un lado a otro en el cielo para no ser detectado ni atacado. El ángel responde flexionando su compás para dejarse impulsar como resorte hacia el cielo y volver a encontrarse con ese demonio que le estaba escapando a toda velocidad. Luego de darle el suficiente alcance, vuelve a desplazar su espada para arremeter contra él; pero su enemigo vuelve a darse escape para quedar en otra posición diferente en el aire.

El ángel abre sus alas preparándolas para que le sirvan de propulsión, y al tenerlas lo suficientemente abiertas, se deja ir nuevamente sobre el oscuro nigromante. Esta vez, antes de llegar a su destino, agita su espada horizontalmente turbando los aires con una onda expansiva de radiación blanca que no para de crecer y que abarca una gran parte del cielo. Ante el solo contacto con la luz, su enemigo comienza a gemir de dolor tratando de cubrir su cara y su cuerpo interponiendo sus manos, cosa que aprovecha el ángel para dejarse ir a mayor velocidad y aterrizar el pico de su espada en uno de sus hombros, agarrándolo totalmente desprevenido.

Del espectro inmediatamente salen chorros de líquido negro por la reciente herida junto con un alarido ensordecedor de una criatura que parecía provenir del mismo infierno. El impulso del ataque del ángel llevó a ambos a caer en picada por la fuerza que el protector seguía aplicando sobre su presa. El impacto sobre el suelo fue inevitable. El cuerpo trasero del nigromante rebotó por el impacto sobre la arena donde había sido arrojado a presión del ángel. La fuerza que el espíritu seguía aplicando sobre la herida que había creado a través de su espada no le permitía a su víctima moverse libremente.

El ente inmediatamente mueve su mano libre con la intención de atacar, a lo cual el ángel reacciona apartando una de sus manos del mango de la espada para sostener la muñeca del contrario. Justo entonces un duelo de luces, tanto oscuras como angelicales, se presenta entre ambos con el demonio queriendo abrazar al ángel por completo con la materia oscura que salía de la palma de su mano, y el ángel haciendo la contraparte con su propia luz que emanaba de todo su cuerpo.

Siguieron con el mismo duelo de fuerzas por un momento, hasta que el monstruo lanza una ráfaga de puntiagudas estacas oscuras que salen de su estómago para dirigirse al contrario como veloces balas. Éstos logran dañar la anatomía del defensor hasta perforar su cuerpo con tal profundidad que podían verse atravesando su espalda. Un dolor agonizante lo envolvió por completo, saliendo de él un sonido hueco parecido al ahogo.

Por consecuencia de sus energías perdidas, involuntariamente comenzó a disminuir su propia luz que estaba haciendo de contraparte para contrarrestar las emanaciones oscuras que salían de la palma del ente. Su enemigo empezó a ganar terreno con su propia aura opacando al contrario; mas el ángel no permitió que la sensación de ir perdiendo el conocimiento se apoderara de él, por lo que decide terminar su trabajo desplazando con gran fuerza su espada que yacía enterrada sobre el hombro del nigromante, para con ella cortar finalmente el brazo completo de su enemigo con la punta de la espada arrastrándola en el suelo.

El ángel, con un grito de furia como último esfuerzo a ese ataque, logra dañar al ser oscuro que inmediatamente se sacude por el dolor con un grito agudo, ronco y ensordecedor al sentir su brazo izquierdo ser separado de su cuerpo. El ángel queda de cuclillas sosteniendo el mango de su espada con su mano y con la otra apoyada en el suelo, exhausto, justo después que el ser oscuro decidiera darse escape convirtiéndose en humo líquido negro para de un rápido movimiento surcar por los aires y dejarse caer sobre la tierra formando un agujero negro a su paso.

Upa y Bora miraron boquiabiertos absolutamente todo sin poderse mover en lo más mínimo. Aquel ser misterioso le había salvado la vida al indio corpulento y se había enfrentado al nigromante en su lugar. Antes de que pudieran acercarse hacia él –aparte de que seguían paralizados en sus mismos sitios por la conmoción-, el ángel pesadamente comienza a levantarse del suelo apoyando la punta de su espada hacia abajo, utilizando el mango que agarra firmemente para su impulso.

Torpemente, y lo mejor que sus condiciones le permiten, avanza acercándose al sitio donde ellos se encuentran con sus heridas presentes y abiertas que le restaban energía vital para poder seguir existiendo. Tuvo que pasar tiempo para que Upa y Bora pudieran reaccionar y, pasado un rato, corren presurosos a auxiliar al ángel guerrero. Justo cuando habían llegado a donde él estaba, el protector cae apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas con una palma tocando suelo, siempre apoyándose con la otra mano sobre el mango de su espada para no desfallecer por completo.

Bora y Upa lo toman de los hombros y de los brazos para asegurarse que no caiga por completo. Upa pudo ver su espalda atravesada cuando acercó su mano a esa zona para auxiliarlo. Ambos sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

- Señor ángel… ¡Señor ángel! – Exclamó Upa tratando de que el ángel tomara fuerzas para seguir con vida.

- Por favor resista. – Complementó Bora sosteniendo el otro extremo de su cuerpo.

El ser que había pasado de una cruenta batalla con un ente de aspecto maléfico siempre contaba con un brillo especial que le recorría el cuerpo todo el tiempo, como una especie de aura manifestándose desde adentro. Aunque lo veían herido y al borde de la muerte, Upa y Bora podían percibir una tranquilidad especial que salía del ángel, dándoles la sensación de compatibilidad con éste en cuanto a energía espiritual se refiere.

Después de algunas pronunciaciones vocales sin sentido alguno, producto de su agonía, el ángel comienza a comunicarse.

- Hice lo mejor que pude… Pero mi fuerza no es suficiente. No somos suficientes para detener esta amenaza. – Dijo retorciéndose por la agonía experimentada en su cuerpo.

Bora y Upa seguían sosteniéndolo para impedir que cayera al suelo, cada uno de un lado y de otro del cuerpo del ángel para servir de mejor soporte. El ánimo de ambos cambió a una sensación extraña al escuchar esas primeras palabras, cosa que se vuelve a repetir ahora que comienzan a escucharlo nuevamente.

- Tienen que jurar que protegerán el paraíso, tienen que jurarlo ahora. –

- ¿El paraíso, qué es lo que está pasando? – Preguntó Upa tratando de entender la situación.

- Una extraña fuerza se desató en el infierno. Nunca se había visto algo así en milenios. Alguien tiene que parar eso o morirán todos. Lograron despertar la fuerza más oculta de las entrañas del infierno… Esto es insólito… Alguien pudo encontrarlo.

- ¿A qué se refiere señor? – Preguntó Bora inmediatamente.

- Un mundo subterráneo… Debajo del mismo infierno. – El ángel hace una pausa para poder alzar más la mirada y ver a ambos a la cara lo mejor que sus fuerzas se lo permiten. – Ustedes… Puedo sentir que ustedes guardan una fuerza espiritual especial en su interior. Puedo ver que poseen una mentalidad fuerte, son demasiado transparentes y sensibles… -

Un sonido lastimero que sale de su garganta hace reaccionar a padre e hijo por lo que inmediatamente recuestan ambos brazos del ángel sobre sus espaldas para continuarlo guiando en su camino. Luego de tenerlo en una posición segura, ambos hacen un empuje hacia arriba para elevar el cuerpo del ángel y permitirles llevarlo más fácilmente mientras comienzan a caminar ajustados a su ritmo.

- No se preocupe, usted estará bien. – Dijo Upa totalmente determinado a llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

- Sólo resista un poco más. Buscaremos alguna manera de ponerlo a salvo. – Dijo Bora justo después.

El ser mágico estuvo a punto de decirles que no a ambos pues sabía de la gravedad de sus heridas sin ser posible remedio alguno en su situación; pero un último vistazo a las miradas de ambos hombres lo hizo cambiar de parecer, justo después de encontrar un espíritu de guerreros en sus interiores.

Bora y Upa lo llevaron a las cercanías donde su pueblo todavía dormía apaciblemente en las tipis que habían construido para refugiarse, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Aprovecharon la elevación de la tierra para colocarlo en una posición diagonal sobre el suelo teniendo cuidado siempre de no lastimar su espalda atravesada al recostarlo. Esas estacas de material oscuro afilado en sus puntas habían hecho difícil la tarea de transportarlo y dejarlo reposar sobre el suelo, teniendo a la vez cuidado de posicionar sus alas para que éstas no sufrieran daños al ser recostadas.

El ángel dio, con dificultad, algunos respiros apresurados y entrecortados por su agotamiento producto de una muerte que se le aproxima. Con los ojos cerrados y expresiones faciales que reflejan su pesar, el ser divino hace un esfuerzo para comunicarse, una vez más, con las personas que lo llevaron hasta aquí para no dejarlo morir a su suerte.

- A ustedes dos… Los une un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes mismos, con su pueblo y sobre todo… Con su mundo. Imagino que su lugar de origen ya no está aquí… ¿Verdad? - Lanzó esa pregunta inesperada a ambos quienes no pudieron ocultar su tristeza por lo recién ocurrido, en especial Upa.

- Nuestro hogar lo era todo para nosotros. No sabemos si algún día vamos a regresar. – Le hizo saber Upa con tristeza, atrayendo la atención del ángel.

- Lo que se va siempre regresa en otra forma, ya que nada puede destruirse, sólo transformarse. Ustedes y cada uno de los que perecieron y que ahora están aquí sin su mundo… No han perdido su fe… En que pronto regresarán a casa… Y eso es más que suficiente… Para asegurar que ese lugar, ese hogar… Sigue viviendo dentro de ustedes. -

Upa y Bora se le quedaron viendo por la sensación extraña del significado de sus palabras. Parecía que el ángel estaba a punto de compartirles un gran secreto por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, sobre todo al acertar en cosas que para ellos eran elementales. El ángel seguía hablando de forma pausada por consecuencia de su ritmo alterado en su respiración a causa de sus heridas.

- Lo que muere vuelve a vivir en cada uno de nosotros. Basta con ser capaces de recordarlo… Para saber que aquello que se ha ido de este mundo… Siempre regresa aunque sea en sueños… Siempre nos llama, para recordarnos lo importante que fuimos para ellos… Y hacernos saber que siempre estarán ahí para apoyarnos… -

- ¿Y qué era esa cosa que de pronto atacó? – Preguntó Bora con curiosidad.

- Eso… Era un nigromante. Son demonios que sólo despiertan si alguien encuentra la manera de apoderarse de la fuerza oculta en las entrañas del infierno. Son lo peor que cualquier ser oscuro que habite todo el infierno visible. Ahora la situación… Se ha salido de control… Alguien logró invocarlos a todos, su plan no es más que sumergir a todo el paraíso en la oscuridad… No es posible que alguien del infierno suba al paraíso de esta forma… Esto ha superado las fuerzas divinas…

El ángel escupió un sonido lastimero producto de algo parecido a una regurgitación, haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara y temblara como síntoma a ese dolor provocado por las heridas. Bora y Upa se agachan para sostenerlo y ayudarlo lo mejor que ellos podían. Repetían constantemente la palabra con la cual a él se referían para que se mantuviera consciente, siempre dándole ánimos para que continuara luchando por su vida. Algo que, para él, ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de que el dolor se hizo más soportable y que pudo recuperar nuevamente sus funciones motoras, el guardián sabe que no hay más tiempo que perder, y se dispone a compartir sus últimas palabras.

- Ahora escuchen… Ya no queda tiempo… Nosotros no somos capaces de descender hasta tierras subterráneas… Pero ustedes sí. – Mencionó el ángel con la voz apresurada y un tanto desesperada al saber que se acerca su final. – Ustedes vienen de un mundo distinto al nuestro… Donde han sido capaces de explorar y adentrarse… A cada rincón y horizonte de la tierra sin importar sus condiciones, temperaturas ó peligros… Ese espíritu de pertenencia al lugar de donde vienen es necesario… Ese altruismo para ayudar a los demás… Simplemente por ayudar y no mirar a quién, sin importarle su historia ni procedencia… - Acerca una de sus manos temblorosas hacia el pecho de Upa que se encontraba agachado al igual que su padre. – Es justamente lo que necesitamos para ganar esta guerra.

De pronto, de la separación del pecho de Upa y de la mano del ángel, comienza a formarse un torrente de partículas de colores puros cercanos al blanco que viajan por el aire hasta hacer contacto con el cuerpo del indio. Un sonido angelical proviene de ese flujo de energía como un canto de oración. Upa puede sentir la desbordante energía que comienza a llegar a todo su ser a través de ese torrente de partículas.

Tal corriente le hizo sentir sensaciones comparadas a las experimentadas cuando se arrojaba en picada desde lo alto de una cascada para caer en clavado sobre el mar. Las veces que se enfrentó a feroces leones, elefantes y otros animales salvajes peleándose la comida, las ocasiones que tuvo que correr por su vida debido a derrumbes, ciclones, fuertes tormentas y sequías que asechaban de pronto en sus viajes. Semejantes experiencias seguían viniendo a su conciencia como si realmente estuviera ahí presente para volverlo a vivir como la primera vez.

Upa cerró los ojos rememorando todas esas sensaciones que venían asomándose desde su interior, recorriéndose como un ciclo sin fin en los recuerdos vivos de sus experiencias.

- La tierra… Mi hogar… ¡Puedo verla! -

Fue lo que Upa dijo en medio de la emoción de ese júbilo experimentado. Era como si en ese preciso momento fuese real y auténtico al llegar un punto en que no era capaz de distinguir si todo aquello se trataba de un sueño o de una realidad.

El ángel ahora acerca lentamente su otro brazo al pecho de Bora. El indio, al ver la reacción de su hijo, por un momento titubeó en recibir la misma energía. Pero al voltear a ver los ojos del ángel que le decían que no tenía nada qué temer, finalmente rompió con su postura defensiva y se dejó sentir.

Las mismas sensaciones de placer, júbilo, cacerías, aventuras y protección de su aldea y de la torre de Karín fueron traídas a su presente a través de recuerdos que cobraron otra vez vida en ese momento. El ángel sonríe de beneplácito al ver la reacción de ambos y darse cuenta que sus cuerpos despedían una abundante aura blanca que los ilumina de pies a cabeza.

Bora abrió nuevamente los ojos después de aquella experiencia real producto de los poderes del ángel. Ambos, padre e hijo, podían percibir un sentimiento que los unía. Ambos se miraron uno al otro extrañados, y a juzgar por su semblante, cada uno pudo entender que se trataba de las mismas experiencias compartidas en sus momentos de vida en la tierra.

El ángel, al ver que su misión se había completado, lentamente va perdiendo la conciencia para transmitir un último mensaje.

- ¿Pueden verlo? Esa es la tierra de ustedes, la tierra que es su hogar. –

De pronto, de la distancia entre ambos se forja una imagen con apariencia de holograma que comienza a mostrar las imágenes del planeta tierra como el reflejo vivo de sus recuerdos. Una imagen que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño suficiente justo en medio de los dos, que pasmados por lo que estaban viendo no podían creer lo que tenían enfrente: imágenes aleatorias de la tierra que mostraban océanos, llanuras, planicies, montañas, pirámides, esculturas, cráteres, tierras fértiles como arenosas, volcanes, mega construcciones de diferentes culturas, dunas, catástrofes naturales y un sinfín de perspectivas.

Y no podían faltar los animales, las personas, las ciudades, los clanes, las tribus, las organizaciones, la tecnología y los momentos de cacería como lo fue el de un águila agarrando a una serpiente en pleno vuelo. O los momentos llenos de ímpetu como los delfines haciendo movimientos ondulatorios para salir fuera del agua en manadas, como las persecuciones de depredadores viéndose a leonas que se dejan ir sobre los antílopes para darles cacería.

Tanto Bora como Upa estaban sorprendidos al ver todas estas imágenes, pasando desde el momento en que la tierra fue formada hace millones de años hasta ir mostrándose, aleatoriamente, imágenes de las criaturas que existieron antes de la civilización humana. Imágenes que también mostraban la evolución de las especies, el forjamiento de las múltiples culturas a través del tiempo, los cambios sustanciales en las vegetaciones y de la tierra misma que fueron dando lugar y forma a los continentes.

Las estaciones del año, la rotación de la tierra alrededor del sol, las maravillas que fueron construidas por civilizaciones antiguas, todo pasaba a tiempo real en secuencia y orden en esa presentación múltiple que mostraba las escenas como el resumen de una película. Upa estaba a la vez desconcertado al notar que muchas cosas que había visto ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo en persona. Solamente reconocía aquellos lugares que había visitado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que de su interior salieran esas imágenes que jamás había visto en su vida ni había tenido la oportunidad de vivir tales experiencias.

- Esto es… Esto es… ¡Increíble! – Dijo Upa con los ojos húmedos de la emoción.

- Todos esos lugares, toda esa historia… No conocemos gran parte de ella. ¿Cómo es posible? – Se preguntó Bora totalmente maravillado, a lo que el ángel enseguida responde.

- Porque su tierra… Su hogar… Vive dentro de ustedes. – Ambos se le quedan viendo. - Dentro de ustedes está la historia de su mundo. La tierra que es su hogar… Nunca va a morir si siguen recordándola y nutriéndola desde el interior de ustedes mismos. Siempre heredaron… La historia de la tierra… Su legado está ahora en ustedes… Y en ustedes está en decidir si continuar con esa historia ó dejarla en el olvido… Ustedes son el cúmulo de millones de generaciones que existieron desde que este planeta suyo fue creado… Heredaron desde la fortaleza física del animal más prehistórico hasta el sentido del deber de Moisés. Todas esas criaturas, toda esa naturaleza, todo ese viento, mar, toda esa vida, está dentro de ustedes.

Son ustedes los que le habitaron… Los que siempre la formaron, la cultivaron, nutrieron sus formas y tamaños, imaginaron cómo sería todo dentro de 2 años… En 5 años… En 10 años… En 100 años… En un millón de años… La historia de la tierra, las vidas y muertes en ella… Palpitan todo el tiempo dentro suyo. –

Justo cuando el ángel ve que ha cumplido su misión, deja caer ambas manos a los costados cuando el suministro de energía divina a sus dos testigos había cesado. Upa y Bora, maravillados por lo que estaban viendo, presenciaron un gran descubrimiento gracias a la ayuda del ángel. El secreto infalible, certero y auténtico, de que todo el planeta tierra se había refugiado en el interior de cada uno de sus seres vivos, fueran conscientes o no de ello.

Y ahora gracias al poder del ser divino, ese gran secreto les fue revelado a padre e hijo.

- Ahora… Vayan y luchen por su tierra… Que sólo está esperando su resurrección. –

Upa sonrió y rió de alegría, sumamente contento de ver que no todo estaba perdido. Ahora guardaba su propio hogar dentro suyo como una semilla en espera a ser plantada de nuevo para su germinación. La tierra, su más preciado hogar, se había convertido precisamente en eso. Bora vio que su hijo tenía una sonrisa marcada de oreja a oreja lo cual le dio tremendo gusto.

- ¡Mira esto papá! ¡Es la tierra, aún está viva! –

- La esperanza es lo último que se muere, siempre lo supe Upa. – Le dijo su padre sumamente feliz de ver a su hijo sonreír de nuevo. Upa seguía riendo al darse cuenta de todo lo que albergaba en su interior al ver las imágenes de la tierra salir de su pecho.

- ¡Aquí está todo, aquí está! – Agregó Upa entusiasta.

Las imágenes seguían transcurriendo en ese espacio que se había formado entre ambos, a través de una materia de energía que servía de base para la secuencia.

Y finalmente el ángel, con las últimas energías que le quedan, termina por despedirse encomendando una misión.

- Vayan… Salven a todos los que han sido traídos por los nigromantes hacia el infierno… Revívanlos con el poder de la tierra y tráiganlos de vuelta. –

Ambos voltean a ver al ángel sumamente agradecidos, sintiendo un compromiso especial hacia él por toda la ayuda que les había brindado hasta ahora.

- Nosotros los divinos no podemos descender al infierno a pelear… Pero ustedes sí pueden, porque pertenecen a un mundo distinto al nuestro… Un mundo que alberga millones de vidas y esperanzas miles… Desciendan al infierno por uno de los agujeros creados por los nigromantes, acaben con el responsable de todo esto… Esta es ahora… Su nueva misión. –

A consecuencia del aura que se estaba desprendiendo de sus cuerpos, comenzó a despertarse una energía que los empezó a recorrer de pies a cabeza una vez que ambos se habían puesto de pie ante semejante sorpresa. Las numerosas partículas circulares, de diferentes tamaños y colores, comienzan su recorrido vertiginoso como numerosos torrentes de energía que envuelven por completo los cuerpos de ambos a una velocidad apenas visible para el ojo humano. Upa y Bora se quedan boquiabiertos ante la nueva experiencia, tan inexplicable como maravillosa.

Y cuando apenas se habían dado cuenta que toda esa magia había terminado… Ambos se miran el uno a otro completamente sorprendidos por sus cambios de apariencia. Upa se había vestido con una túnica de guerrero azteca de tonos azules, una capa que le colgaba hasta los tobillos, un taparrabo que se extendía hasta sus rodillas terminando en dos puntas, un penacho prominente totalmente elaborado que le concede una gran altura a su cabeza, adherido a una figura en su frente con la forma de un tigre con el hocico abierto. Un arma en forma de machete con extremidades puntiagudas y rectangulares cuidadosamente detallada y labrada, ornamentas y plumas propias de su tribu, así como lienzos cubriendo parte de sus bíceps, piernas y antebrazos de los cuales colgaban algunos listones.

En tanto que su padre Bora se había vestido con una túnica café que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen marcado, con una terminación en forma de "V" invertida de la cintura para abajo de una tela larga que le cubría todo hasta sus botas, un penacho de tres diferentes colores separados como el arcoíris terminado en plumas como filamentos en su nuca, en momentos pareciendo formar parte de su propio cabello. Además, una capa que le cubría desde los hombros hasta su espalda baja con ornamentas de colores cafés más claros en las esquinas, del mismo modo que la tela que le colgaba desde su cintura. Y un casco puesto de la figura de la cabeza de un halcón que le cubría toda la cabeza donde sólo se asomaba su rostro por el orificio de la boca abierta del animal, con un hacha que de pronto apareció en su mano izquierda.

También llevaban flechas, lanzas y otro tipo de armas colgadas en sus espaldas o guardadas en sus cinturas. Luego de que se observaron un rato uno y otro, también lo empezaron a hacer para sí mismos. De pies a cabeza inspeccionaron todo, y con el tacto dieron un vistazo a lo que tenían detrás de sus espaldas. Tomaron conciencia de todo lo que llevaban puesto desde su cabeza hasta sus botas. Para ese entonces las imágenes de la tierra en medio de ambos ya habían desaparecido.

- ¡Esto es increíble, es fantástico! – Expresó un emocionado Upa al contemplar el acabado de su arma.

- Muy interesante señor ángel, gracias por este gran regalo. – Dijo Bora con gratitud para después volverse nuevamente hacia el ángel. - Díganos… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Desciendan al infierno y encuentren al responsable… Con esta energía y estos poderes… Revivan a todas las almas del paraíso que fueron condenadas por los nigromantes… Para que puedan volver a ascender a este lugar…

- Señor ángel, gracias. – Le dijo Upa con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se gira un poco con su arma sosteniéndola con ambas manos al frente suyo. – Le prometemos que cumpliremos con nuestra misión. – Ante esto el ángel sonríe por última vez en lo que su cuerpo empieza a descomponerse en numerosas partículas luminosas que van ascendiendo hacia el cielo.

- Rescaten a los suyos, que juntos albergan la misma esperanza de recuperar su tierra natal… Regresen con una victoria… Que yo los estaré observando… Y recuerden que nunca se sientan pequeños ante nadie… La contribución de ustedes, por muy pequeña que sea… Siempre tendrá el potencial de cambiar el curso de la historia… Es hora de reclamar lo que es suyo… Es hora de defender lo que ustedes son por dentro, y lo sumamente valiosos que son para este universo… -

Finalmente, cuando el ángel había terminado sus palabras, acabó en descomponerse en múltiples partículas que ascendieron a la altura del cielo para perderse en las alturas. Bora y Upa inmediatamente hicieron un acto de reverencia y respeto inclinando sus cuerpos y sus cabezas hasta tocar suelo con una de sus rodillas. Luego de un tiempo con la cabeza baja, la vuelven a alzar para ver todo ese juego de luces y partículas que ascienden hasta desaparecer sin dejar un solo rastro del cuerpo del ángel que antes yacía herido y maltrecho. Ambos presencian, por última vez, lo último que queda de ese ser que los salvó a ambos y que creyó en ellos para ir en busca del iniciador de esta rebelión.

Vieron hasta la última partícula que ascendió al cielo, y cuando esta manifestación había terminado, ambos se ponen de pie y se miran el uno al otro con nuevas líneas en sus caras pintadas al estilo y a los colores de los guerreros. Sentían que tenían una misión muy importante que cumplir en puerta y que no podían fallar por nada del mundo. Se lo debían al ángel, se lo debían a su poder, a sus enseñanzas y a su sacrificio para que ellos pudieran seguir viviendo. Y ahora la responsabilidad había aumentado con el poseer de este nuevo poder, sumado a la gran misión que debían cumplir en consecuencia.

- Vamos… Upa. – Su hijo asiente entusiasmado con una mirada de compromiso en sus ojos.

- Tenemos una gran misión que cumplir, tenemos que salvar a los nuestros. – Contestó su hijo.

- La tierra vive dentro de nosotros Upa, el ángel nos mostró lo que ya estaba en nuestro interior. Debemos tener fe, ahora más que nunca, de que regresaremos pronto a casa; pero antes debemos traer de vuelta a todos aquellos que fueron atacados por los nigromantes, deben de tenerlos en algún lugar del infierno y debemos recuperarlos. –

- Estoy contigo padre, y gracias por apoyarme en esto. – Le dijo Upa sinceramente, a lo que Bora responde con una sonrisa de medio lado dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Estamos juntos en esto, ahora más que nunca. Tú fuiste a mi rescate y me reviviste con las esferas del dragón. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de devolverte ese favor. –

Ambos se miran mutuamente con la determinación compartida entre ambos. Por último dan un último vistazo a su aldea que todavía seguía durmiendo apaciblemente dentro de sus casas como un incentivo adicional para su gran misión. Sabían que no podían permitir que esto siguiera pasando, de ser así entonces el riesgo de que su mismo pueblo fuese a caer tarde que temprano por las manos de los nigromantes seguía latente.

Se dan media vuelta viendo hacia las tierras del paraíso para encontrar con la mirada las zonas que habían sido perforadas por acción de los nigromantes. Ahora la única opción que quedaba, para la cual habían sido reclutados, era descender al infierno por indicaciones del ángel. Upa, agradecido por las palabras de su padre, ve la oportunidad perfecta para que padre e hijo luchen por una misma causa con el uso del nuevo poder que se les ha otorgado.

- Fue un verdadero placer contribuir a que regresaras padre, ahora tenemos algo muy importante que hacer… – Vuelve su vista hacia uno de los agujeros. - Tenemos que traer a todos de vuelta si queremos que nuestra tierra vuelva a la normalidad. –

Padre e hijo asintieron. Era el momento de la verdad. Después de mirarse un rato, ambos comenzaron a aproximarse hacia uno de los agujeros que tenían enfrente. En el trayecto Upa daba uno que otro vistazo a su pueblo con vistas de reojo. Sabía que la única manera de protegerlos era atacar el problema de raíz y no estar combatiendo a cada rato a los nigromantes que piensen acercarse a ellos en un cuento de nunca acabar. Tenían que dar con el responsable rápidamente para acabar con todo esto de un solo golpe.

Finalmente quedaron a la orilla de un agujero negro. Upa lleva por instinto hacia arriba su machete primitivo de forma rectangular y lo pone a la vista del cielo. De ahí comienzan a llegar descargas eléctricas que empiezan a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con sonidos de relámpagos y truenos omnipresentes. Su arma sirve de conducto para esta energía, y su penacho parece hacer de almacén de este poder que acumula intensamente en toda esa zona, haciendo que sus ojos se tornen blancos por la energía desbordada. Finalmente hace algunas posiciones y movimientos con ambos brazos como una reverencia a los dioses para que después los cuerpos de ambos sean bañados y transformados para hacer posible el traslado.

Y así como el relámpago que viene y se va, ambos, padre e hijo, desaparecen formando parte de un relámpago de gran tamaño que se dirige directamente al interior de ese hoyo negro formado por uno de los nigromantes. Sólo queda la imagen algo tétrica del cielo azulado mezclado con tonos morados sobre el paraíso, los agujeros que pueden verse alrededor a distancias lejanas, y los habitantes de la tribu a la que pertenecen todavía ignorantes de las acciones del exterior.

Es un nuevo mundo, rodeado por varios picos de montañas delgadas que no parecen tener relación alguna con el medio ambiente. Ríos y lagos de sangre se perciben derramándose con violencia como una herida recién abierta. Manifestaciones burbujeantes salen de repente como si este líquido estuviera hirviendo, y algunos picos protuberantes pueden verse sobresaliendo formando algo parecido a pequeñas islas. Las rocas y el suelo se perciben carentes de vida como si la naturaleza que una vez existió se hubiese marchitado por los gases en apariencia tóxicos que merodean sobre lo alto de las montañas.

Tonos grises mezclados en el cielo con colores anaranjados, morados y rojos, sin ser posible percibir en ningún momento algo parecido a un cielo despejado. Se lograban ver algunas pequeñas plantas que lucían venenosas en las esquinas de algunas montañas, junto con aquello que parecían ser troncos de árboles con ramificaciones cuadradas y puntiagudas cerca de esas zonas. El suelo y las rocas se veían totalmente estériles con un dejo de abandono total por parte de sus habitantes.

Un relámpago cae sobre el suelo árido emitiendo un sonido estruendoso en su manifestación. Esa parte del suelo se hace más oscura formando un círculo en su superficie, lo que da paso a la figura de dos hombres con ropajes holgados y majestuosos en posición inclinada y la mirada baja. Ambos se levantan lentamente apoyándose sobre sus armas, y en cuanto tienen la vista panorámica, inmediatamente exploran todos los alrededores con la mirada explorando cada detalle que sus ojos alcanzan a percibir.

- Hemos llegado Upa, éste debe ser el infierno. – Afirmó su padre al darse cuenta dónde estaban parados.

- Sí, así parece ser. – Upa fija su vista hacia un camino que tenía enfrente el cual parece indicarle, por instinto, que es el que deben tomar para seguir adelante. – Tenemos que avanzar para buscar al responsable de todo esto. –

Ambos comienzan su caminar por todo ese panorama que tienen en los alrededores, sintiéndose a la vez sorprendidos por la existencia de un mundo infinito como este en el que caen, sin remedio alguno, todas las almas que son confinadas a permanecer aquí por toda la eternidad por orden y decisión del juez Enma.

Las nubes del firmamento daban la impresión de que estaría a punto de llover en cualquier momento. El ambiente se sentía tenso, tétrico, como estando próximo a dejárseles ir con cualquier evento extraño de la naturaleza. Bora, al llevarse la mano para ver qué armas guardaba alrededor de su cintura, descubre que tiene una lanza perfectamente acomodada para no estorbarle. Toma esta para guardar el hacha que estaba sosteniendo en una de sus manos. La usa como un instrumento para apoyarse en su andar cada vez que avanza en compañía de su hijo.

Un sonido estruendoso y ahogado se escucha al frente, como si una mujer hubiese desgarrado su garganta para que su grito pareciese el de una bruja. Unas líneas y degradados irregulares de colores cafés oscuro caen desde el cielo hacia una de las montañas que tienen al frente. Upa y Bora, al ver esto, se apresuran a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Escalan la montaña con facilidad gracias a los poderes con los que ahora cuentan, asomándose sin titubear después de llegar a la cima para contemplar lo que está debajo de ella. Logran ver un área árida surcada por montañas que hacen de borde, donde al fondo se ve la imagen de un ser oscuro totalmente cubierto de una tela maltrecha y oscura que tiene en sus manos un alma que parece venir del paraíso, teniéndola postrada sobre el suelo.

Upa se da cuenta inmediatamente que esa alma pertenece a la tierra por su apariencia. No duda en acudir en su auxilio, pero para esto, el nigromante al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, lanza una mirada rápida y desafiante hacia los recién llegados que están posicionados desde lo alto. La tela que cubre gran parte de su rostro deja ver una apariencia esquelética ocultándose con unos ojos blancos con rasgos desafiantes. La criatura vuelve a emitir un grito de furia semejante al escuchado cuando apenas llegó a ese lugar.

Ambos se ponen totalmente alerta al saber que estaba próximo a atacar. Con una velocidad que desafía las leyes de la propagación del sonido, el nigromante se deja ir sobre ellos olvidándose del cuerpo que recientemente había traído con él desde el cielo para arremeter contra ellos en vuelo. Bora percibe que está a punto de atacar a su hijo, por lo que rápidamente se coloca frente a él para darle la espalda y preparar su lanza como ataque.

- ¡Hijo cuidado! –

Tomando una posición de lanzamiento con su cuerpo, Bora arroja su arma en dirección al nigromante, la cual se carga de un aura pura y destellos eléctricos hechos para hacerle daño a su enemigo. El ente se da cuenta de esto, dando unos movimientos evasivos en el aire como respuesta para darle un esquive efectivo. La punta de la lanza penetra una de las esquinas cuadradas de una montaña cercana y al sólo contacto, su poder de destrucción parte la superficie de esta hasta que una buena parte de su esquina cae hacia el suelo por acción de las descargas eléctricas que brotan totalmente enérgicas.

El nigromante observa sorprendido semejante destrucción y ve como prioridad acabar primero con ese guerrero que le ha atacado. Bora reacciona con instinto preparando su compás y sus manos para una inminente embestida. Es lo que finalmente ocurre cuando su atacante se deja caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo y su impulso arrastrando a Bora por los suelos, formando varios metros de tierra partida y polvo levantado en el brusco trayecto.

Bora lucha por mantener las manos del nigromante alejadas de su rostro sosteniendo fuertemente sus muñecas, en un forcejeo constante donde parece que el ser oscuro quiere lanzarle una mordida deliberada sobre su rostro por su manera desafiante de proceder. Upa observa la escena sorprendido sin siquiera reaccionar, a la par que su padre es levantado del suelo y lanzado por su atacante que lo sostiene en todo momento hasta hacerlo estrellar en otra montaña cercana en pleno vuelo. Sin ser suficiente, vuelve a tomarlo de sus ropas holgadas para arrastrarlo a lo largo de ese relieve montañoso como queriendo hacer un surco totalmente brusco en su trayectoria, recorriendo a expensas de su cuerpo toda esa zona hasta lanzarlo hacia otra de las montañas cercanas con la cual se estrella de espaldas.

Bora, conmocionado por semejantes ataques, no logra reaccionar a tiempo para sufrir otra embestida de su enemigo que se le volvió a lanzar como el rayo. Esta vez no permitió que el nigromante le tomara preso nuevamente para hacer lo que quisiera con él, aplicando estratégicamente su propia fuerza para no ser otra vez arrojado ni arrastrado. A cambio de eso, se protege sujetando sus muñecas para detener su impulso a querer hacer de nuevo lo mismo con él, y con un movimiento rápido de su cuerpo logra imponerse dándose la vuelta completa sosteniendo ahora la cara de su contrincante y estrellarlo de espaldas de la misma manera en como el nigromante lo había hecho con él.

Bora sigue ejerciendo presión sobre la cara del ser oscuro para lograr una incrustación más profunda sobre esa parte de la montaña. Aprovechando el dominio, saca de entre sus armas una daga con la cual pretende clavársela a la altura del corazón; pero sólo consigue perforar esa parte de la montaña donde el cuerpo del ente había desaparecido, pues se había descompuesto en humo líquido hasta volverse a formar detrás de él. Bora se da cuenta de ello apenas girando su tronco para ver a su enemigo lanzándose, esta vez, con unas uñas crecidas y filosas al asecho.

Es entonces cuando su hijo Upa ya había reaccionado. Con las palmas de sus manos hacia el cielo, y después de bajarlas con un movimiento armónico pegadas a su pecho, flexiona un poco su compás con las rodillas casi juntas atrayendo para sí una incesante manifestación eléctrica que se comunicaba desde su penacho brillante hasta llegar a sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica al extender ambos brazos al frente en dirección al nigromante.

Éste, a pesar de sus grandes reflejos y velocidad de escape, se había apartado de ahí sin quedar totalmente ileso. Esas descargas sobre su cuerpo le habían hecho gran daño y lo sacudieron a punto de perder el conocimiento. Con el cuerpo algo moribundo y perturbado, el nigromante percibe que su enemigo se prepara nuevamente en la posición de antes para atacarle de nuevo.

Otra descarga eléctrica de Upa es suficiente para que el ser oscuro se escape haciendo maniobras evasivas sobre los cielos para no ser alcanzado por los múltiples rayos que van en su contra. Upa se posiciona a donde el nigromante se traslade con tal de no ser alcanzado y así dejar caer los rayos a donde se aproxime o mueva. Al ver que sus movimientos no son suficientes, upa vuelve a acumular energía para esta vez lanzar un ataque más rápido, certero y poderoso que el anterior.

Su oponente estaba intentando flanquearlo al irse por uno de los extremos; pero su anatomía es sacudida cuando los múltiples rayos por fin le dan alcance en un potente flujo de descargas eléctricas que lo terminan envolviendo y sacudiendo hasta que, por la presión y la intensidad, el nigromante con todo y sus gritos de dolor es lanzado velozmente fuera de ahí con su cuerpo envuelto en descargas eléctricas hasta perderse y llegar a las alturas de un grupo incesante de montañas a lo lejos.

Upa, al ver que su enemigo había sido derrotado, se mira ambas manos una y otra vez con dejo de sorpresa. Su padre le observa detenidamente mientras comenzaba su descenso de esa esquina de la montaña. Luego de llegar a suelo firme, empezó su caminar rumbo a la dirección de su hijo para, de paso, recoger la lanza que estaba sobre los escombros formados por su reciente ataque hacia el nigromante.

- ¿Estás bien papá? – Preguntó Upa presuroso después de salir de su trance. Su padre hace movimientos circulares con uno de sus hombros demostrando buena condición.

- No te preocupes Upa, se necesita más que eso para vencer a tu padre. –

En el tiempo que su padre se venía acercando, Upa se pregunta en sus adentros quién puede estar detrás de todo esto. Inmediatamente después se percata que en varias zonas tanto lejanas como cercanas, líneas oscuras caen desde arriba para aterrizar en diferentes puntos como siendo arrojadas desde el cielo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que necesitaban encontrar al responsable cuanto antes para evitar que más almas sufrieran semejante infortunio, luego de hacer un cálculo y determinar que el esfuerzo de ambos no iba a ser suficiente para detener a todos y cada uno de los nigromantes si el problema de raíz seguía latente.

Bora le pidió a Upa descender de las alturas para observar el alma que yacía postrada inconsciente sobre el suelo. Se trataba de un león que había sido traído por ese nigromante desde el paraíso y que seguramente había caído en sus garras sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Upa llega a trote en su descenso hasta llegar al infortunado animal. Su padre acaricia la larga y abundante melena del rey de la selva para asegurarse de que no tuviese una herida profunda en su inspección.

Totalmente agachado con una de sus rodillas como apoyo sobre el suelo, Bora espera que su hijo se acerque lo suficiente para quedar frente al animal.

- Mira Upa, es un león. – Upa sorprendido por semejante hecho decide darle auxilio inmediato de la mejor manera posible.

- No solamente las personas de la tierra están siendo atacadas, también los animales. – Aprieta uno de sus puños. – Debemos detener esto cuanto antes.

Upa quería ayudar a despertar al animal pero no sabía cómo. Bora por su parte lo sacudía una y otra vez apoyando sus manos en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo en un intento por lograr reanimarlo. Es entonces cuando el instinto se apodera una vez más de Upa haciéndolo reaccionar al ver que la palma de su mano derecha comenzó a brillar de un blanco intenso.

Esa misma manifestación le hizo sentir su mano más pesada como si estuviese cargando algo. Por esa misma razón la alzó para contemplarla completamente y ver que de ella centelleaba una energía blanca como traída de los ángeles. Brillaba y retumbaba con un sonido que indicaba que estaba viva y fluyendo. Después de ver esto un rato, el instinto le indica que vuelva su mirada hacia el león y deje caer sobre él esta energía. Upa hace caso y lentamente acerca su mano al cuerpo del animal después de agacharse para quedar lo suficientemente cerca.

Cada vez que va acercando más su palma, se da cuenta que el brillo y el ruido de esa manifestación va aumentando su intensidad. Finalmente hace contacto en la parte baja de las costillas del león con la energía propagándose por todo su cuerpo. Y en una eviscerar de ojos, el animal comienza a reaccionar como si apenas hubiese salido de un golpe perturbador.

Unos sonidos secos salen de su garganta mientras se mueve sobre el suelo como queriendo salir de su aturdimiento. Finalmente logra reaccionar por completo abriendo los ojos para después ponerse de pie lo mejor que su trance y su equilibrio le permite. Para entonces Upa ya había apartado su mano sobre él, sin creerse todavía lo que había pasado con el animal.

Bora se puso de pie como una precaución para no ser mordido por el salvaje animal, algo que a éste no le concierne, pues solamente sacude todo su cuerpo agitando su cabeza con todo su pelaje y su melena en movimiento. El león se le queda viendo a ambos como intentando encontrar un significado a lo recién ocurrido. Upa se pone de pie y, al igual que su padre, se aleja unos cuantos pasos del león. El rey de la selva mira un momento a su alrededor para ubicar el nuevo sitio en el que ahora se encuentra.

- Increíble, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso. – Le hizo notar su padre para que Upa volviera a salir de su trance. Ambos no apartaban la vista del león.

- Es el poder del ángel, estoy seguro de eso. Nos dio el poder para reanimar a los caídos por causa de los nigromantes. Él quiere que rescatemos a todos los seres de la tierra que están siendo poseídos por esos monstruos. Y al parecer no serán los únicos con los que nos encontremos, tal vez también veamos a seres de otros planetas. –

Cuando vieron que el animal salvaje está en buen estado, Bora, al notar que el león no tenía intenciones de atacarlos, le acaricia la cabeza para dirigirle unas palabras.

- Ya estás listo, ahora puedes irte de aquí. -

Upa y Bora le siguieron observando, esperando que en cualquier momento el animal ascendiera hacia el cielo en forma de espíritu, pues suponían que una vez liberado iba a ser capaz de trasladarse al paraíso; pero el león solamente se alejó unos pasos y después se quedó ahí parado dándoles la espalda, volteándolos a ver repetidamente mientras hacía movimientos de su cabeza que daban a entender que debían seguirlo a donde él indicaba, que parecía ser al frente.

A veces emitía su sonido característico de león para llamar la atención de ambos.

- Ve eso padre, quiere que lo sigamos. – Afirmó Upa después de ver la actitud del león. – Seguramente sabe a dónde tiene que llevarnos para que sigamos cumpliendo nuestra misión. –

El león siguió esperando hasta que captaran su señal no verbal. Ambos, padre e hijo, comienzan a seguir al animal que ya había empezado a hacer un trote veloz hasta llegar a la altura de una de las montañas cercanas tiempo después, precisamente a donde estaba guiando a ambos para llegar a determinado lugar.

Los tres siguieron su andar por las tierras áridas y oscuras del infierno hasta llegar a otra montaña después de la anterior, la cual rodearon en sus esquinas para llegar a una zona de plantas secas y troncos rotos postrados e incrustados sobre el suelo justo en el centro. Sólo se veía el pasto seco, algunas pequeñas rocas y un desorden en la posición de algunos árboles. El león los había llevado hasta ahí para después comenzar a meterse a una zona oscura rodeada por árboles secos que hacen de cuna a una zona oscura en particular.

Cuando Upa y Bora llegaron al lugar, justo a la sombra de esos árboles, vieron que su guía se detuvo frente a un oso pardo que estaba completamente en reposo con su cuerpo acostado en el suelo. Pudo notarse que estaba inconsciente, en un estado muy parecido al león cuando los dos indios lo encontraron en las mismas circunstancias.

Nuevamente, de la palma de Upa se manifiesta otra vez la misma luz incandescente de la ocasión pasada, pero esta vez materializando en su lugar un pescado muerto con aspecto totalmente fresco. Éste era multicolor, húmedo y con un aspecto bien cuidado. Upa mantiene su palma enfrente de su cara viendo este extraño fenómeno apareciendo de la nada. Intuye que tiene que acercar ese alimento al hocico del oso. Así lo hace e inmediatamente después, el oso reacciona recobrando la conciencia para engullir al instante el alimento que le habían puesto a su disposición.

El enorme animal se empieza a parar sobre sus cuatro patas. Observa a ambos indios que han ido a su auxilio y les devuelve una mirada donde se podía ver un profundo agradecimiento. Fue con cada uno y los acarició a su manera, ya sea restregando su cuerpo con los suyos o recorriendo el físico de ambos con la cabeza y el cuello. Ambos le responden el saludo acariciando su melena.

Luego de terminar aquel afectuoso saludo, el oso les da la espalda a ambos, se para sobre sus patas traseras, se irgue por completo aumentando considerablemente su tamaño y hace un bramido, apuntando con el movimiento repetitivo de sus patas levantadas hacia una dirección en particular. Se trataba de una zona poblada de numerosos picos plateados que parecían estacas incrustadas sobre la tierra, sobre todo en los pequeños relieves de las montañas achatadas que rodeaban ese sitio, transformando el camino principal en un pasillo.

Ambos animales, león y oso, corren rumbo a ese lugar para guiar a Upa y Bora en el posible encuentro de otro ser vivo más. En su trayecto pudieron sentir la presencia de entes malignos acercándose. No tardaron en aparecerse marcas de desplazamientos de cuerpos ligeros, oscuros y esqueléticos por todos lados rodeándolos para seguir evitando su paso, formando como una especie de círculo con ellos en el centro. Oso y león se detienen en seco un tanto atemorizados por estas criaturas que obstruían sus caminos al interponerse frente a ellos formando muros con sus desplazamientos en el aire.

Upa y Bora ponen manos a la obra. El padre saca su lanza y con la punta, que contiene una piedra preciosa bien resguardada por detalles ornamentales en ese extremo, deja caer una luz intensa y pura sobre esos múltiples cuerpos que se mueven como la plaga en los cielos. Acerca esa luz brillante de una dirección a otra utilizando su arma como un báculo sagrado. Los seres malignos sienten el ardor e inmediatamente se alejan de su camino.

Upa saca su arco y remata con flechas lanzadas sobre los cuerpos de las criaturas a las que da alcance. Cada lanzamiento suyo se ve cubierto por un flujo chorreante de energía que inmediatamente perfora los cuerpos de aquellos seres con los que entra en contacto, como una antorcha de enorme temperatura capaz de reducir a cenizas y provocar agujeros con lo que tenga contacto.

Después de un rato batallando con semejante suceso, al final los entes se dan por vencidos y huyen perdiéndose por los cielos llenos de nubes penumbrosas y hostiles. Una vez logrado el objetivo, ambos guardan sus armas para tenerlas nuevamente en reposo para en otra ocasión. Bora sigue utilizando la lanza como un apoyo a su andar pues el diseño de ésta le permitía hacerlo. Todos juntos continúan su caminar hasta llegar a esa zona de múltiples picos plateados, donde la única posibilidad para cruzar es a través de ese solo pasillo que se ve como único camino.

Luego de un rato de trayectoria, a lo lejos pudieron ver a un grupo formado por animales parecidos a cuervos pero con un aspecto más exagerado y diabólico. Era obvio que se habían interesado por algo que estaba ahí postrado en el suelo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Bora y Upa es suficiente para alertarlos de esa proximidad y volar a lo lejos en desorden para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Un sonido constante de aleteos se escucha con ese alboroto de despegue, el cual todavía se percibe aun cuando las aves ya llevan varios metros de distancia de su escape.

Ahora que los animales se habían alejado, los recién llegados pudieron ver lo que todo ese cúmulo de seres negros alados aglutinados guardaba: la apariencia de un animal que a simple vista parecía un caballo, pero que por el color de su pelaje plateado, sus alas y su cuerno ondulado y prominente que sale de su frente, hace replantearse su verdadera identidad. Yacía inconsciente y con medio lado de su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

Upa y Bora se le quedaron viendo detenidamente una vez que quedaron parados frente a él. Era la primera vez que veían a un animal que sólo parecía existir en la fantasía humana.

- Mira padre… ¿Acaso esto es… Un Unicornio? –

El asombro de Upa se reflejaba en el tono de sus palabras. Le costaba creer que algo así pudiera provenir de la tierra; pero al ver la manera familiar en que león y oso se le quedaron viendo resultándoles sumamente familiar, volvía su mirada hacia el ser fantástico para rectificar aquello que ya estaba empezando a tomar forma.

- Upa… Es probable que este tipo de seres siempre haya existido entre nosotros. – Agregó su padre un tanto sonriente por la ironía del hecho. – Recuerda que vivimos en un mundo de creadores. No por nada todas esas historias de gigantes, seres mágicos, animales extintos, humanoides y seres sobrenaturales se han contado por generaciones. Hay muchos secretos de la tierra que aun no conocemos. –

Tanto el padre, como el león y el oso, se le quedaron viendo a Upa esperando a que pronto tomara cartas en el asunto para reanimar al unicornio. Upa tragó saliva un tanto temeroso por tratarse de algo nuevo para él pues tenía al frente a un ser mágico. Realmente le intimidaba estar frente a la presencia de algo tan majestuoso; pero su instinto lo hacía simple con sólo indicarle que tenía que acercar su mano izquierda hacia el hocico del animal, pues en ella ya habían aparecido mágicamente unas piedras preciosas brillantes de un verde intenso que daban la impresión de tener algún efecto curativo.

Dejó esas piedras al alcance de su hocico y nariz esperando su reacción con la palma abierta. Ésta no tardó en hacer su efecto sobre el animal reaccionando como si se hubiera recuperado de un profundo ahogamiento. Lentamente se fue ladeando hasta que sus patas comenzaron a apoyarse sobre el suelo. Con un poco más de fuerza comienza a levantarse lentamente hasta que, luego de tener la postura suficiente, despliega sus alas hacia arriba en forma de estiramiento prolongado comparado al realizado después de una larga siesta. Upa se le quedó viendo asombrado por la majestuosidad que ese animal manifestaba, viendo cómo todo el cuerpo del unicornio recuperaba su garbo y su porte natural.

Upa se pone de pie lentamente sin salir todavía de su asombro. Esos ojos cristalinos, puros de un animal del que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan cerca y de esa manera, pues siempre dudó que criaturas de este tipo existieran con la vieja de creencia de que sólo podían verse o imaginarse en cuentos de fantasía. El animal cuadrúpedo identificó a sus salvadores a los cuales se les queda viendo con suma atención. Upa no puede evitar la tentación de tocarlo para acariciar su melena que rodea sus orejas, su cuerno y parte de su cabeza, algo que el unicornio acepta gustoso de recibir como atención.

- Vaya… Estoy realmente sorprendido de todo esto… - Dijo Upa con entera sorpresa mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal. – Cuántos secretos tiene nuestra tierra, y cuán empeñados han estado siempre los hombres de ciencia en explorar el mundo de afuera. –

- Por eso es que no debemos permitir que nos arrebaten nuestras riquezas. – Intervino su padre. – Debemos rescatar a todos y cada uno de los seres que están siendo traídos aquí por los nigromantes. No podemos permitir que esto siga pasando. Debemos encontrar al responsable rápido para que todo esto termine. – Upa le voltea a ver asintiendo a sus palabras.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder padre, tenemos que seguir, hay mucho que hacer. –

Totalmente determinados, padre e hijo van a donde los animales que han rescatado los siguen guiando. Pasando por ríos salvajes para ayudar a almas en pena que se hallan regados y abandonados en algunas partes del infierno, son respaldados por ambos gracias a los poderes curativos de Upa quien los reanima para que recobren la conciencia. No tardan, en su trayecto, en encontrar también almas humanas dentro del mismo infortunio, las cuales rescatan inmediatamente después que alejan a las criaturas oscuras de sus garras con el uso de sus poderes.

Curiosamente, cuando los humanos son salvados, éstos no se quedan con ellos como en el caso de los animales. Pasan a convertirse directamente en almas que ascienden a los cielos para regresar al paraíso dentro de una envoltura de energía que marca sus recorridos en forma de halos difusos. Conforme más y más van avanzando, más son las almas de la tierra con las que se encuentran. Los que son humanos continúan ascendiendo para regresar al paraíso y los animales se siguen quedando con ellos para continuar acompañándolos.

Esta vez ya contaban con un elefante, una jirafa, dos tigres, tres monos, un canario y demás especies conocidas y desconocidas que los estaban siguiendo a todas partes. Había momentos en los que, durante su viaje, eran guiados hacia la cercanía de un lago hervido en sangre por un par de suricatos. Bora deduce que estos animales, al ver constantemente sobre ese líquido, pretenden que seres dentro de ahí sean rescatados.

El indio corpulento decide poner manos a la obra cargándose de energía para concentrarla en una de sus manos y, guiado por el instinto como hasta ahora lo han hecho ambos para usar sus poderes, sumerge su mano en ese lago que empieza a hervir y burbujear como si su poder estuviera sobrecalentándolo a altas temperaturas. Vapor y gases comienzan a salir, cuando de pronto del agua comienzan a salir cuerpos de peces, sirenas, ballenas, tiburones, serpientes acuáticas, focas, y un sinfín de especies marítimas del planeta tierra, todas envueltas en esa misma aura brillante que les ayuda a ascender a los cielos hasta pasar entre las nubes y llegar al paraíso.

Mientras todas esas criaturas marítimas continuaban su lento ascenso, Upa y Bora se quedaban pasmados con cada cosa que encontraban, viendo a especies sumamente extrañas y a otras que supuestamente sólo existían en la mitología. Lo cierto es que la tierra guarda muchos secretos que aun no conocen, convirtiendo numerosas leyendas en realidad cuando estas especies son liberadas gracias a sus poderes. Lo mismo pasaba cuando se iban a los árboles guiados por las aves que rescataban; reanimaban especies desconocidas que estaban atrapadas o postradas en esos árboles encontrando las mismas sorpresas en cuanto a especies.

El viaje continuaba con ambos misioneros y su escolta de animales yendo a todas partes del infierno, desde las zonas mejor iluminadas hasta las más oscuras. Los enfrentamientos con los nigromantes eran inevitables; en cualquier momento se veían envueltos en la batalla mientras seguían al rescate de las almas de la tierra, algo lógico pues los enemigos jamás les seguirían permitiendo que hicieran de las suyas.

Entraban y salían de cuevas donde las únicas luces dentro de tanta oscuridad eran sus poderes divinos que los usaban en contra de los que se oponían. Escalaban montañas empinadas para llegar a cúspides, se enfrentaban a aves gigantescas de aspecto demoníaco que venían por el pellejo de ambos, protegiendo al mismo tiempo a todos los animales que ya habían rescatado. En su odisea a veces aparecían titanes que salían de entre las montañas para aplastarlos a todos con sus pesados cuerpos, y utilizaban su completa intuición para este tipo de situaciones donde necesitaban elaborar planes con maestría y utilizar poderes que no sabía que tenían para salir airosos.

El proceso de adaptación constante al medio ambiente y a sus peligros, que les hacía además actuar alertas a cualquier tipo de cambio, los obligaba a utilizar sus habilidades de muchas maneras diferentes, dándose el aprendizaje de sus nuevos talentos a la par de las situaciones que enfrentaban. Cosas como utilizar elementos de la tierra como el fuego, el viento, la arena y el agua para sus defensas. Con el uso creciente de sus poderes, canalizados en expresiones de la naturaleza de la tierra, se hacían más diestros en su utilización conforme las exigencias iban siendo mayores.

Llegó un punto en que la familia había crecido enormemente. Como seguidores tenían a un gran número de especies terrestres continuando sus mismos pasos, entre ellas jirafas, cebras, orangutanes, rinocerontes y demás, en una mezcla de especies salvajes como domésticas – como también depredador-presa. -, todas ellas olvidándose de la cadena alimenticia para trabajar en armonía a favor de su supervivencia. No se les unían humanos ni seres de otros planetas que, aunque sí les dieron rescate, éstos iban directamente al paraíso en forma de espíritus como si de un protocolo a seguir se tratara.

Subieron una montaña a través de un camino en espirales en sus esquinas para tener una vista más amplia de los alrededores a una mayor altura. Los animales que los iban siguiendo se fueron deteniendo conforme el camino se hacía más estrecho, y sólo pudieron acompañarlos hasta la cima los más pequeños del grupo. En las alturas pudieron contemplar todo lo que el alcance de sus vistas entrenadas les permitieron, viendo varias montañas a la redonda con aspectos de montes que terminaban rápidamente en puntas alcanzando grandes alturas, tan altas como la que estaban pisando tierra en ese momento. El mismo panorama tétrico, con nubes rojizas y anaranjadas con unos espacios dentro solamente cubiertos por neblina, uno que otro relámpago cayendo del cielo, y las imágenes de esos torrentes de humo líquido negro propio de los nigromantes que traen a sus presas provenientes del paraíso saliendo desde las nubes hasta llegar a varios puntos de las cercanías y las lejanías.

Upa se dio cuenta que si bien estaban teniendo progreso con sus acciones, si el problema no es atacado de raíz lo mismo iba a suceder una y otra vez. Tal vez de entre las almas que descendían por causa de los nigromantes podrían estar nuevamente aquellas que hace momentos antes salvaron; es una posibilidad latente pues sus actividades de cacería y captura nunca cesaban. Y la situación también marcaba que no importaba cuántos enemigos alejaran o eliminaran, pues al ver aquello desde lo alto de la montaña le dio la impresión de que el número de entes que se veían llegar compensaba la pérdida de los aniquilados a juzgar por la gran cantidad de los mismos que había visto descender en ese momento.

Tenían que encontrar al principal responsable cuanto antes, tenían que arrancar la raíz para que ningún nigromante volviera a aparecer robándose las almas del paraíso. Sobre todo, tenían que idear un plan para llegar a ese algo o alguien que está detrás de todo esto, sin tener una sola idea de dónde buscarlo. Parecía un juego interminable de curación por parte de ellos y de opresión por parte de los contrarios. Parecía que no importaba cuánto se esforzaran por salvar a muchos; los nigromantes contrarrestaban eso con más almas apresadas traídas al infierno.

- Esto no tiene fin, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. – Comentó Bora viendo consternado lo que estaba pasando.

- Debe haber algún modo de encontrar al responsable, de lo contrario todos nuestros esfuerzos van a seguir siendo en vano. – Agregó Upa observando con desaliento el suceso.

- Afortunadamente ya tenemos a un gran grupo de animales con nosotros, supongo que han elegido guiarnos para encontrar a más almas desafortunadas, no han ascendido aun hacia el cielo. – Siguió hablando su padre haciendo los razonamientos pertinentes. - Tiene que haber alguna manera de dar con el causante de todo esto, tenemos que acabar con este problema cuanto antes ó de lo contrario siempre vamos a estar en desventaja. Mientras los nigromantes sigan actuando en el paraíso trayendo almas hacia este lugar no podremos detenerlos completamente. –

La reflexión de su padre Bora tenía sentido para Upa. Ambos se detuvieron a pensar de qué manera dar con el responsable pues esto se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha interminable, un círculo vicioso en el cual se han visto atrapados. Alguien estaba controlando las acciones de los nigromantes desde una posición segura, ocultando su presencia para que su paradero no fuese descubierto con facilidad. Pero… ¿Cómo sacar a semejante enemigo de su escondite?

Upa siguió reflexionando en sus adentros con los ojos cerrados. Mientras en el exterior se veían a grupos de nigromantes caer del cielo con presas en mano, con los relámpagos saliendo de entre las nubes como complemento, se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre qué método o plan iban a seguir para resolver esta situación de la mejor manera. Con su mente en blanco, comienza a surgir una voz; a su vez producto de una conexión con un fenómeno desconocido el cual Upa ignoraba por completo. Una sensación semejante a cuando se comunicaba con los dioses a través de su meditación presente, con la diferencia de que no podía conectarse con el entorno en esta ocasión pues el ambiente hostil del infierno no se lo permitía.

De pronto hubo una conexión profunda, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido sumergido de golpe en un océano infinito. Solamente podía ver un fondo sin límites invadido de un verde intenso del cual no se podía distinguir profundidad ni forma. Upa experimentó una sensación en su cuerpo al ser bañado por dentro de pies a cabeza por una energía inusual que parecía provenir de otro planeta. Él sabía los riesgos de tener la mente en blanco en lugares como este pues estaba rodeado de espíritus malignos que podrían posesionarlo en cualquier momento; pero esto que estaba sintiendo salía de toda explicación lógica y era tan nuevo que no podía compararse a algo vivido antes.

Una voz majestuosa retumba en toda la conciencia de Upa con su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la sensación asimilada. Una voz que le llama desde un lugar muy lejano, a través de una conexión sólo posible por conocedores y poderosos en la materia. Upa se preguntaba quién le estaba llamando de ese modo tan profundo, tan directo y sobre todo, tan accesible. Esa sensación de que algo sabio había establecido contacto con él desde un Universo lejano no dejaba de recorrer su mente ni su cuerpo, como si no existiera otra cosa que pudiera ocupar toda su conciencia.

- "Guerrero de la tierra, necesito tu apoyo". –

Una voz imponente, de alto volumen y gruesa le hizo el llamado, hablándole con ritmo lento de voz propios de un emperador. Upa responde a través de ese enlace mental.

- "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?" –

- "Soy Porunga, el Dios Dragón del planeta Namek. Se me ha invocado para cumplir tres deseos. El primero ya está listo, el planeta tierra ha sido vuelto a la normalidad". –

Al escuchar lo último, Upa no puede creer el verdadero significado de lo expresado por este dragón mítico. Solamente conocía a Shen – Long y a su parecer, era el único que podría realizar semejante proeza.

- "¿Porunga? ¿Usted puede cumplir deseos? ¿Acaso usted proviene de las esferas del dragón?" –

- "Fui invocado por las esferas del planeta Namek que está a múltiples millones de años luz de la tierra. Los propios namekusei y los Kaio-Shin están aquí para que cumpla sus deseos. Uno de ellos fue regresar el planeta tierra a la normalidad. Ya lo hice. Ahora quieren que regrese a todos los habitantes de la tierra que fueron asesinados por Majin Boo a excepción de los malos. Aun así, no puedo descartar a todas las demás especies de las cuales depende el ecosistema de ese planeta por lo que también necesito regresarlos a su lugar de origen. El problema es que no todas las almas están disponibles para ser traídas de vuelta, hay algo que está bloqueando mi acceso a ellas".

Upa nunca se imaginó la existencia de otro ser capaz de cumplir grandes deseos como lo hacía Shen – Long. Inmediatamente intuyó que esto era acción de los guerreros Z, entre ellos su amigo Gokú que seguramente estaba peleando por todos ellos para traerlos de vuelta y acabar con el enemigo responsable de haber dado muerte a los presentes.

- "Señor Porunga… ¿En realidad la tierra ha sido vuelta a la normalidad?" – Preguntó sumamente alegre por la noticia.

- "Así es. Ese deseo fue fácil de cumplir porque todavía se conservaban todos los elementos que la componen esparcidos en el espacio, sólo tuve que revertir el tiempo para regresarla a su estado original justo antes de su destrucción. Pero en el caso del segundo deseo es diferente. Estoy trabajando para que todas las almas que están en el paraíso puedan regresar de nuevo a su planeta; pero hay algo que bloquea mi acceso a las demás almas y no puedo cumplir la petición en su totalidad. Si eso pasa no podré cumplir con el segundo deseo completamente. Es enteramente importante que todos puedan regresar, al parecer quienes piden este deseo tienen un plan y necesitan que todos los seres terrestres sin excepción vuelvan a su planeta natal". –

Ante esto Upa se apresura a dar su respuesta con una voz mental más intensa.

- "Señor Porunga… Estamos en el infierno tratando de rescatar a todos los que fueron traídos aquí por demonios que no sabemos de dónde vinieron. Hemos liberado a una gran cantidad de almas que han regresado al paraíso, pero nuevamente los nigromantes siguen atacando y trayendo más almas a este lugar. A este paso, si no detenemos al responsable de todo esto, lo mismo seguirá ocurriendo a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos". –

- "Por eso no te preocupes, ya me estoy encargando de traer a la vida a todos los seres que están en el paraíso, ya no podrán capturar a nadie más. Sólo necesito que liberes al resto de los animales y humanos que todavía están en el infierno, percibo que hay una fuerza oscura que está bloqueando mis poderes. Todos están en una especie de control espiritual y mental, tienes que liberarlos a todos de ese estado". –

Ahora la presión sí que era enorme. Upa necesitaba encontrar la manera de llegar a la verdadera fuente de todo ese problema para poder salvar a todos los seres de su planeta y con eso permitir la ejecución del plan que necesitan para conseguir una victoria. Sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con su amigo Gokú, por lo que no podía permitirse flaquear ante una situación como esta sobre todo al saber que el guerrero Saiya – Jin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por traerlos de vuelta.

El saber que su gran amigo había entrado en acción de ese modo le había inspirado, y fue entonces que Upa pudo sentir una responsabilidad y un deber mayores hacia las acciones y proezas que han ido realizando desde que llegaron aquí.

- "Estaré esperando a que los liberes a todos. En cuanto sienta que las almas estén libres, procederé a revivirlas para traerlas de vuelta. Sólo tú eres el que puede hacer posible todo esto, posees una fuerte conexión con la tierra y además estás rodeado de un poder sagrado con el cual te será posible cumplir con tu objetivo. Tal vez por eso me fue posible comunicarme contigo. Yo que soy de conceder deseos, también conozco el arte de obtener los míos. Pedí que se me diera contacto con el sujeto indicado para llevar a cabo esta importante labor, y se me concedió. Date prisa ahora, que me queda otro deseo más que cumplir. Estaré esperando". –

La conexión, y con ello las emociones producto de la misma, se desaparecen de pronto. Más no así el deseo de liberar a todos los seres de la tierra que se había incrementado gracias a esta revelación.

Upa abre los ojos y vuelve a la realidad del momento. Inmediatamente después vuelve su vista a su padre para darle cuenta de su recién pasada experiencia con todos los detalles. Bora escucha atento todo lo dicho por su hijo relacionándolo con todo lo que está ahora pasando, tratando de encontrar una solución en sus adentros.

- Quiere decir que prácticamente todos los habitantes del paraíso que pertenecen al planeta tierra deben estar yendo de regreso, seguramente nuestra tribu también. – Da un vistazo a la fila de animales que los acompañan los cuales no todos habían subido hasta donde ellos se encuentran por lo angosto del camino. – Si ese ser es capaz de conceder deseos de esa manera, y estos animales ya están liberados para poder partir… Algo me dice que aun no quieren irse, están aquí con nosotros porque han decidido apoyarnos. –Ve a los animales pequeños que tiene en los alrededores, incluidos un águila y un loro que reposan sobre sus hombros. Lleva el dedo índice al pico del águila en forma de saludo como una muestra de afecto. – Saben de nuestra misión, saben lo que queremos hacer, tienen conciencia e inteligencia propia. Y justo ahora nos lo están demostrando. –

- Tiene que haber algún modo de acabar con todo esto, ese ser Porunga sólo necesita que liberemos a todas las almas que están atrapadas en el infierno. Tenemos que intentar algo que nos haga llegar con el responsable. Todos los animales de la tierra nos apoyan, el ángel que murió nos confió su poder, y seguramente también Gokú está peleando por todos nosotros en este momento. Por algo nos quieren a todos de vuelta, nos necesitan para obtener una gran victoria. – Dijo Upa sintiendo la presión del momento.

Su padre siguió pensativo esperando encontrar un método que les permitiera atacar la raíz del problema. Se quedó ahí viendo los alrededores, observando cómo los nigromantes llevaban las almas del paraíso a diferentes regiones en las que muy probablemente les llevaría otro tiempo más ir a su rescate, que a estas alturas sería tiempo perdido. La situación ahora marcaba que tenían que acabar con todo esto de un solo golpe. Tenía que haber alguna forma de llegar a todos los lugares y rescatar a todas las almas de un solo golpe.

Después de su pensar vino una importante revelación, lo cual se reflejó en su rostro con los ojos totalmente expresivos. Luego dio unos cuantos pasos al frente hasta detenerse y quedar más cerca de la orilla de esa montaña. Seguía prestando marcada atención a las escenas de su alrededor con los enemigos cayendo como cohetes desde el cielo oscuro y opaco con todas las almas inocentes entre sus garras. Había descubierto algo importante que los podría llevar directamente con el responsable.

- Tal vez sea posible… Que… –

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, del cuerpo de Bora comienza a desprenderse un aura que va creciendo en intensidad de brillo abarcando todo su cuerpo gradualmente. Numerosas partículas de energía se desprenden como vapores como resultado de esa acumulación de poder, llegando al punto en que sus ojos se hacen totalmente blancos producto de la energía pura desbordada como una reacción a su manifestación.

Upa se le queda viendo a su padre sin entender qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer. Los ropajes holgados de Bora se empezaron a agitar constantemente por la efervescencia de energía expresándose en todo su cuerpo. Los puños apretados a sus costados daban cuenta que estaba a punto de desencadenar una gran fuerza capaz de desafiar la propia naturaleza.

Finalmente, se estira diagonalmente hacia atrás con el compás abierto y su mano derecha totalmente levantada como estando a punto de dejar caer algo sumamente pesado y fuerte. Para ese entonces su padre ya había comenzado a gritar por el esfuerzo empleado, y en sólo unos instantes, deja caer una de sus rodillas en el suelo para servirle en su apoyo al aterrizaje forzoso de su mano con el puño cerrado dejándola caer como martillo.

Un enorme estruendo sacude toda la montaña de tremenda altura. A la par, un gran poder es liberado por el choque colosal de su mano con la tierra, lo cual origina una expansión de burbujas de energía que salen del cuerpo de Bora en forma de ondas expansivas que comienzan a abarcar todo lo que en el exterior se puede observar. Éstas apenas se originan del cuerpo de su creador, comienzan ya su crecimiento desenfrenado y veloz llegando a lejanías varias sin perder la intensidad ni el alcance. Se muestran capaces de llegar a todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, desde las lejanas montañas hasta las profundas aguas.

Como reacción inmediata se ven a grupos de nigromantes escapando por consecuencia del contacto con este poder, oyéndose quejas de molestia en muchas partes a la redonda. Al mismo tiempo, las almas que habían sido apresadas y puestas en un estado de sueño profundo, se despiertan y comienzan su inmediato ascenso a los cielos en forma de espíritus para llegar al paraíso. Ese reciente movimiento por parte de Bora había logrado por sí solo lo que les hubiera tomado a ambos bastante tiempo en conseguir si seguían bajo la misma rutina. Upa pudo apreciar que todas las almas terrestres que habían sido traídas al infierno ahora podían escapar y refugiarse en el paraíso, donde seguramente Porunga actuaría para hacer su parte y llevarlas a la tierra.

Un par de ondas más son expulsadas al exterior con esa misma energía curativa, hasta que, luego de que la última se ha propagado, Bora cae rendido al suelo apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para no desvanecerse por completo. Su hijo corre inmediatamente a su auxilio agachándose para apoyar su mano sobre su espalda. Era notorio el desgaste que había tenido a través de ese reciente movimiento que seguramente había demandado una gran cantidad de energía.

- Padre… ¿Estás bien? – Bora respira profundamente unos momentos y luego continúa.

- Sí… Solamente estoy agotado… Nunca pensé que esto funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo. – Upa vuelve a prestar atención a la escena.

- Increíble. Pude sentir cómo todas las almas de la tierra por fin pudieron despertar y ascender, el poder que lanzaste dio el alcance suficiente para llegar a todos ellos… - Su rostro se llena de entusiasmo. - ¡Misión cumplida padre, lo logramos! –

Las almas de la tierra, tal como había pedido Porunga, fueron liberadas de ese control maligno. Su poder fue trayendo de vuelta a todas las especies que pertenecieron a la tierra tal como se le había pedido en el segundo deseo. Ambos se sienten satisfechos por lo recién logrado llegando a suponer que habían cumplido con lo que se les había cometido.

Sin embargo, a Bora comienza a extrañarle que los animales que le acompañan sigan ahí con ellos. Si ya todo había terminado, sus acompañantes deberían de alejarse como hace unos momentos el resto de las almas que faltaban lo habían hecho. Pero no era así. Seguían ahí con ellos como dando a entender que esto todavía no había terminado.

Luego… Una fuerte sensación se apodera de los animales que los hace poner sus sentidos en alerta. Los monos y demás animales pequeños huyen despavoridos, las aves que estaban en los hombros de Bora se escapan volando fuera de ahí. Le siguen los animales más grandes que se habían quedado en la fila estrecha esperando de pie la resolución de esta situación. Estruendos en el camino se oyen por la retirada de los más grandes debido a su gran peso. Upa y Bora observan extrañados todo esto sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto… Un enorme estruendo que sacude todas las tierras del infierno se hace sentir con todas sus fuerzas. Era como si algo gigante quisiera salir a la superficie y estuviera empujando desde dentro para salir a la superficie en medio de ese temblor. Era tal que Upa y Bora por momentos se sentían fuera de balance y tenían que apoyar sus extremidades para no caer presas del movimiento irregular de los suelos.

Preguntándose por lo que estaba pasando, comienzan a ver la alteración de una superficie cercana de las partes bajas de la tierra. Se estaba elevando en altura y dimensiones hasta tomar la forma de una montaña. Su crecimiento seguía en ascenso como si un aire a fuerte presión la estuviera empujando hacia arriba, aparentando estallar en cualquier momento por su aspecto. Algunas estructuras secas, carcomidas y retorcidas salen a la vista desde las profundidades de la tierra rodeando la montaña recién creada. Esta seguía aumentando de tamaño conforme los temblores seguían su ritmo, provocando a la vez que la estructura real de esa enorme protuberancia que terminaba en pico comenzase su revelación por la erosión de la arena sobre esa montaña a causa de la agitación de los temblores.

Finalmente el movimiento brusco del suelo cesa cuando la montaña deja de crecer para llegar a la misma altura de la que se encuentran Upa y Bora. La erosión de la tierra había sido suficiente para dejar ver una estructura dibujada en forma de múltiple simbología ancestral perteneciente a una cultura en todos sus alrededores. Cabezas de demonios saliendo en relieve rodeando la pirámide, así como una enorme cabeza colosal con el hocico abierto, semblante fruncido y múltiples brazos a su alrededor en la cara principal de esa estructura, entre otras figuras semejantes en el resto de las caras.

Todas esas representaciones talladas en piedra se podían ver dibujadas sobre las paredes de la montaña ahora en forma de pirámide. Una que otra estructura ornamental en los alrededores de ésta había alcanzado el tamaño suficiente para posicionarse en las esquinas de la gran edificación. La enorme pieza mostraba un color opaco, semejante a fierro viejo, con una mezcla de material hecho de una procedencia nunca antes vista por los ojos humanos. La sola presencia de sus símbolos y figuras tallados con una precisión minuciosa parecía provocar el llamado a historias y seres ancestrales que existieron millones de años atrás como la encarnación del mismo demonio.

Tales figuras provocaron en Upa y en Bora inmediata repulsión y estremecimiento total. Nunca habían visto algo tan colosal presentarse ante ellos de esa manera, ni mucho menos con esa simbología que en su cultura significaba la antítesis de sus ideales como pueblo y como raza. Aun así, ambos no se explicaban cómo era posible que semejante significado simbólico terrestre estuviera presente justo ahora en este lugar tan distinto y ajeno a sus tierras. No era posible que alguien hubiera tenido la oportunidad de construir semejante estructura con elementos de culturas ancestrales humanas plasmados en esos dibujos con relieves de gran tamaño. Si esto fuera así, quien fuera dueño de esa pirámide debía de ser algún humano sin lugar a dudas.

Upa comienza a sospechar de quién se trataba aun cuando veía lejana esa posibilidad. Luego, un retumbe semejante a una implosión comienza a manifestarse en el pico de la mega estructura. Las paredes que daban forma a ese pico se separan en varios fragmentos que van cayendo como rocas pesadas tanto dentro como fuera de la pirámide. Un nuevo retumbe un tanto peculiar se aparece en el interior de la construcción con un sonido particular como indicando que está a punto de salir algo grande al exterior. Todo eso termina en una plataforma que se empieza a mostrar saliendo como reemplazo del pico que había caído en pedazos. Circular en su base, con una textura cristalina que transparenta su contenido en forma de una gema enorme azul oscuro.

En medio de esa piedra preciosa saliendo a la superficie, una figura de una silla real de tonos oscuros se nota inmediatamente con acabados toscos y tétricos en su diseño. Sentada en ella estaba un hombre de atuendos igualmente oscuros con algunos adornos trazados en su tela que denotaban realeza. Unas hombreras prominentes que terminaban en puntas dobladas hacia el cielo, una tela que le cubría toda la cabeza para que una corona de colores oscuros, bordeada y adornada con brillantes piedras preciosas para alcanzar su estatus de realeza, quedase fija en ella.

El vestuario lo cubría de pies a cabeza en forma de una larga capa amarrada a su cuerpo con listones, que en algunas partes de su anatomía se abría en forma de V invertida para dejar ver otro tipo de atuendos aun más oscuros debajo como capas, tales como en la zona de su abdomen y de su cintura para abajo. Unas botas largas tapándole las pantorrillas, una tela larga cubriéndole hasta la altura de los antebrazos para finalizar en mangas holgadas con acabados dorados opacos en los bordes, también presentes en algunas partes de su atuendo para ostentar más su presencia. Su uniforme principal y más vistoso, esculpido de un morado oscuro, fino en su acabado.

Semejante ser de porte extravagante yacía recostado sobre esa silla real cruzado de pies, con un brazo apoyado sobre su codo en un descansa brazos y su cara apoyada en ese mismo lado con su mano cerrada. Del otro lado de su cuerpo con su brazo sosteniendo un báculo de diseño circular en su extremo superior rodeado por varios aros subsecuentes, con la figura de un ser alado al centro asomando a través de sus fauces un rubí. Su cara larga cubierta por unas gafas oscuras y unas cejas prominentes y levantadas, una barba y un bigote al estilo oriental. Una coleta trenzada que le rodea el cuello en dos vueltas terminando en moño y la simbología de una marca de una palabra china en su espalda que significa "demonio", son características muy propias que posee el recién llegado.

El temblor había terminado hace tiempo, ya no ocurría ningún movimiento más que hiciera mover grandes estructuras. Upa y Bora se le quedaron viendo a ese personaje percibiendo una peculiaridad bastante familiar. Éste sólo se limitó a observarlos a ambos en aparente postura despreocupada. Y justo cuando había terminado por reconocerlos debido al aspecto de sus cuerpos y de sus caras, es cuando de la nada lanza una gran carcajada a todo pulmón como si la ironía se hubiera apoderado de todo su humor.

Padre e hijo parecían reconocer esa risa sardónica y esa mueca que hacía que su bigote se contraiga haciéndolo ver más amenazador y engreído ahora que permaneció serio observándolos. Luego de terminar su carcajada que había durado un rato, el recién llegado prosigue con su habla.

- Vaya vaya vaya… ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que a esos indios molestos que una vez se cruzaron en mi camino. Nunca creí que fueran ustedes los que estuvieron haciendo todo este alboroto estropeando mis planes. En serio que creí que había venido ese Gokú a acabar con todo esto pero veo que ustedes están en su lugar. Díganme ¿a dónde se fue? ¿No me va a enfrentar ahora el cobarde? –

Upa se adelanta inmediatamente corroborando su identidad.

- No… No puedo creer que seas tú… No puedo creer que estés detrás de todo esto… - Dijo Upa estremecido. Al ver la reacción de su hijo su padre interviene.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó exigiendo respuesta.

El ser oscuro se vuelve a reír burlándose de su pregunta. Luego deja de apoyar su cara sobre su mano para tomar una posición más erguida y poder llevar esa misma mano a la altura de sus ojos para poder retirar lentamente sus gafas. Conforme su rostro se iba tornando familiar, Bora se puso cada vez más tenso hasta que el rostro del indio mostró asombro total al ver la identidad del enemigo revelada.

El personaje de complexión atlética retira sus gafas por completo dejando su rostro totalmente descubierto.

- ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a tu asesino? –

- Eres… Eres ese sujeto que nos atacó en aquel entonces… ¡Eres Tao Pai Pai! – Dijo Bora con los recuerdos presentes de aquel momento. –

- Sonríe sarcástico. - Reconozco que el atuendo se me ve un poco raro pero simplemente me llegó al adquirir este nuevo poder. Ciertamente han llegado muy lejos, me sorprende que sean ustedes a los que tengo al frente y no a ese sujeto entrometido. – Observa detenidamente los atuendos de ambos. - Supongo que algo similar pasó con ustedes.

Upa mostraba los dientes apretados por el estremecimiento y el coraje que le hacía sentir la presencia de ese enemigo en particular. Nuevamente los recuerdos de aquel entonces invadieron su presente cuando su padre fue brutalmente asesinado por sus acciones. La impotencia, el miedo, el peligro y el temor a morir de aquellos tiempos se apoderan nuevamente de sus sentidos; aunque a pesar de todo, ahora se sentía más preparado que nunca para no quedarse paralizado.

Sin embargo la posición corporal del indio fueron indicativos para Tao Pai Pai con lo cual reconoce inmediatamente su identidad al recordar aquellas escenas cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

- Ah… Tú debes ser ese niño entrometido que acompañó a Gokú en ese entonces. Dime… - Hace una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Qué se siente haber fallado en salvar a tu padre? –

Upa sintió un enojo enorme saliendo de sus entrañas, con la suficiente fuerza para irse sobre él en cualquier momento. Los recuerdos de él fallando una y otra vez por salvar a su padre transcurrían por su cabeza como un déjà vu imparable. En aquel entonces era un niño pequeño que no tenía posibilidad alguna de defenderse tanto a él mismo como a su progenitor. En el fondo siempre esperó ver nuevamente a su enemigo para saldar cuentas pendientes y parecía que ese momento por fin había llegado.

Bora al ver la alteración tan marcada de su hijo, se apresura a intervenir de inmediato antes de que Upa cometa una locura.

- Todo es diferente ahora, mi hijo es más fuerte y pudo traerme de regreso con las esferas del dragón siendo tan sólo un niño. – Lo señala con un dedo al frente. – Yo a ti te voy a enfrentar y vamos a terminar esa pelea que tuvimos en aquel entonces. Tenemos una misión importante qué cumplir y tenemos que acabar contigo antes de regresar a la tierra. –

- Vaya… Tal parece que no te bastó con tu primera muerte, voy a tener que hacerlo otra vez para ver si así escarmientas… -

Tao Pai Pai deja de cruzar las piernas para pararse apoyado del báculo que sostiene con su brazo izquierdo. Una vez de pie comienza a caminar unos pasos con un porte gallardo en su andar, teniendo su mano derecha como apoyo en su espalda media cerrada en puño. Luego de detenerse, deja caer el extremo de apoyo del báculo en la enorme piedra oscura observando detenidamente a ambos. Ahora la palabra china de significado "demonio" podía verse tallada en la parte superior de su espalda.

- ¿Sabían que si mueren otra vez con sus almas dentro de este mundo ya no podrán regresar a la vida otra vez? Yo que ustedes estaría bastante preocupado de morir ahora, porque será precisamente lo que pasará. –

- ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes, esta vez no te dejaré escapar! – Upa saca a la vista una daga que tenía guardada en su cinturón. – ¡En este momento Gokú está peleando por todos nosotros! ¡Ya revivimos a todas las almas de la tierra que tenías prisioneras en este lugar, ahora nos toca aniquilarte para que esto no vuelva a pasar! –

Luego de escuchar esto y quedarse quieto un rato, Tao Pai Pai se vuelve a carcajear provocando la ira de Upa.

- ¡Ja! Niño tonto. No solamente las almas de la tierra son mi objetivo, también lo son las almas de otros mundos. Fueron muy inteligentes al hacer eso que hicieron con esas ondas expansivas que los liberaron a todos pero eso no cambiará nada. –

- ¡Ya no podrás llevarte a nadie de nuevo de vuelta al infierno, todos han sido revividos por el ser de las esferas del dragón de otro planeta! No podrás hacer nada para volverlos a encontrar, todos ya están a salvo en el planeta tierra. –

- ¿Y qué me dices de tus amiguitos los animales? Ellos todavía se encuentran en peligro. Y lo peor de todo es que los abandonaron a su suerte, en cuanto yo salí ellos corrieron despavoridos ¡ja ja ja! Se dice que los animales tienen el instinto de supervivencia que les advierte cuando viene un peligro mayor del cual no podrán escapar si lo enfrentan, por eso mejor se alejan, y ustedes dos son unos verdaderos tontos que se quedaron solos para atreverse a desafiarme. –

Upa se siente impotente ante el comentario aunque vuelve a tomar fuerzas para seguir encarando a su rival. Las fuerzas le regresaron cuando volvió a recordar la misión que el ángel les encomendó para que el paraíso ya no siguiera sufriendo por las acciones de este enemigo, y sobre todo al saber que lo que ocurra aquí dependerá si todos regresarán a casa sanos y salvos.

- ¡Te dije que ya no somos los mismos de antes! – Lanzó Upa desafiante. - ¡Esto lo vamos a acabar ahora, sólo tú y yo! – Tao Pai Pai se acaricia el mentón con su mano libre.

- Lo único que ha cambiado en ti ha sido tu arrogancia. No creas que me fui con las manos vacías. – Su mirada se tornó fría y despiadada al decir eso, señalando con el dejo justo debajo donde él se sostiene de pie para que prestaran atención a la enorme piedra. – No todas las almas han sido rescatadas niño, hay unas cuantas todavía que tengo en mi poder. Y las voy a utilizar para incrementar mi fuerza y conquistar el paraíso para que nadie pueda escapar. –

Upa y Bora prestaron atención, la suficiente para darse cuenta que numerosas almas terrestres estaban aun atrapadas en el infierno dentro de esa enorme piedra contenida en la pirámide. Con sus ojos podían ver cómo esas almas deambulaban de un lado a otro como espíritus en pena intentando en vano salir al exterior al empujar sus manos sobre la superficie transparente de esa piedra desde adentro.

Habían visto que para que su misión concluyera, debían derrotar a su adversario y destruir la gema de la pirámide para ser capaces de liberar a todas esas almas que necesitaban subir a la superficie y que Porunga culminara en regresarlas a la tierra.

- También están almas de seres de otros mundos, galaxias y planetas dentro de esta esfera. Nunca había sentido un poder tan grande en mi posesión. Seré más grande y más poderoso que Gokú y toda su flotilla de guerreros de los cuales se habla que sus poderes son aparente invencibles. Esta energía es diferente a lo que ellos utilizan para combatir, es capaz de dañar hasta al más fuerte si no tiene cuidado y la subestima. Si el paraíso es infinito entonces quiere decir que puedo robar tantas almas como yo quiera. Por lo tanto… - Vuelve a ponerse los lentes, abre su compás sosteniendo su báculo con ambas manos y agita su cabeza para que su coleta en forma de trenza quede en su espalda. – ¡Quiere decir que mi poder también es infinito! –

Con un grito de furia, Tao Pai Pai lanza una ráfaga de múltiples rayos morado oscuro que provienen del extremo en forma de báculo cuando lo posiciona al frente de sus dos enemigos como ataque. Upa se siente sorprendido por tal acción, pero su padre toma inmediatas cartas en el asunto llevando su lanza en la misma posición para contrarrestar con la misma naturaleza de ataque. Inmediatamente surge un contraste de poderes con los rayos claros y puros de Bora y los rayos oscuros y negros de Tao Pai Pai chocando entre sí.

Ambos mantienen esa posición ofensiva con ambos poderes disputándose el espacio y el protagonismo. Tao Pai Pai mostraba un semblante de goce en su cara mientras reía complacido por sus nuevas capacidades de ataque, mientras que Bora se veía más tenso tratando de mantener ese poder a raya.

- No me iba a enfrentar a ustedes de la misma manera que en aquel entonces. Estaba preparado para lo mejor, incluso si ese Gokú hubiera llegado personalmente para desafiarme, estoy seguro que con este poder de ahora lo hubiera derrotado. Este poder de dioses es muy diferente al utilizado por ellos cuando pelean, son de naturaleza tan distinta que si ellos quisieran protegerse ó contraatacar con sus energías no podrían hacer nada ¡ja ja ja! Y no me importa el tiempo que me tome esperarlos; algún día de estos ellos morirán ¡y entonces aprovecharé para llevarme sus almas! –

Con su padre haciendo de escudo para protegerlo, Upa concentra su energía para cargarla en las flechas que lleva en su espalda para que éstas se cubran del poder que necesita para el ataque. Comienza lanzando una flecha bañada en poder blanco para llegar a donde está su enemigo. A juzgar por la velocidad lanzada y la precisión, Upa cree que pronto dará en el objetivo; pero justo antes de hacer contacto es interceptada por un líquido negro que emerge de los suelos justo a tiempo para detener su trayecto. Tao Pai Pai sonríe ante semejante hecho pues contaba con la habilidad de protegerse aun con las manos y pies ocupados.

Eso no bastó para detener a Upa. Siguió llevando su mano hacia atrás varias veces seguidas para sacar las flechas que le arrojaba con su arco a su adversario mientras se alejaba corriendo de su padre para tener una mejor vista de su blanco. Los líquidos negros se levantaban como escudos a diferentes alturas dependiendo a donde llegaran las flechas, cubriendo ya sea la cara, el pecho ó las piernas de Tao Pai Pai para protegerlo.

Upa había intentado de todo para poder dañarlo pero no lograba su cometido. Incluso cuando lanzaba varias flechas a la vez éstas eran interceptadas con facilidad. Así que prestó cuidadoso análisis a la situación para ver la mejor opción. Había observado que ese líquido que emergía desde abajo parecía tener propiedades inflamables por su aspecto. Recordó lo que había vivido hace poco cuando intentó defenderse de aves gigantes que lo atacaron dentro de una cueva: había formado un torrente de fuego expansivo que las alejó por completo de su alcance.

De pie en una de las esquinas de la montaña, fue entonces que se preparó para lanzar una flecha de fuego. Llevó su mano hacia atrás, utilizó su intuición para que de sus manos empezara a brotar el fuego, algo que logró casi al instante con tan sólo recordar el método que lo había llevado a utilizar esa energía. El arco y la flecha se bañaron en un fuego ardiente mientras Upa seguía estirando la cuerda hacia atrás para una mayor fuerza de lanzamiento, y entonces la soltó permitiendo que la flecha fuera desplazada rápidamente hacia su destino. Tao Pai Pai se da cuenta de eso e inmediatamente le ordena a su líquido protector lanzarse como una fuerte corriente sobre esa flecha.

Aun al ser interceptada, el contacto con el fuego ocasionó una combustión que comenzó a recorrer velozmente ese líquido negro que había usado para su protección. Para salvarse de una inminente explosión, Tao Pai Pai da un rápido salto que lo aleja fuera del alcance de esas llamas que avanzaron velozmente a donde él se encontraba hasta caer de pie en una de las montañas cercanas. Justo después de su cambio de posición, las llamas se concentran a donde él estaba para terminar en explosión. Para entonces había cesado en su ataque hacia Bora quien rompió con su postura defensiva al ver que su enemigo había huido del ataque de su hijo.

Upa al ver que Tao Pai Pai había descuidado la pirámide, se lanza a destruirla con una lanza que lleva en ambas manos con el pico listo para el ataque mientras es lanzado gracias a su poder en esa dirección, dejando un remolino detrás que sirvió para su propulsión. Upa gritaba eufórico en el trayecto de ese salto con la lanza en sus manos pretendiendo dejarla caer en picada sobre la enorme gema, a lo cual su enemigo reacciona lanzando como respuesta su báculo dando giros como boomerang para bloquear el camino del indio. Upa apenas alcanza a reaccionar posicionando su lanza al frente para recibir el golpe del ataque, provocando como resultado un impulso que lo lleva hacia atrás que lo hace aterrizar en las partes bajas de una montaña cercana.

El báculo de Tao Pai Pai sale rebotado hacia otra dirección por el fuerte contacto, llegando a quedar incrustado en su extremo de ataque en la pared de otra montaña más lejana. El asesino reacciona inmediatamente sacando un pedazo de piedra filosa semejante a un tronco que estaba incrustada en el suelo de la montaña donde él estaba parado, después la arroja impetuosamente hacia el báculo como si de una lanza se tratara y se sube a él de un salto rápido para usarlo de transporte en dirección a donde había quedado su báculo.

Estuvo a punto a llegar para tomar su arma hasta que Bora llegó de un extremo a toda velocidad rompiendo en dos partes ese pedazo de tronco puntiagudo en el que su enemigo viajaba, provocando que se saliera de balance y cayera en un lugar distinto al esperado. Tao Pai Pai da un rápido salto antes de que su vehículo improvisado se hiciera pedazos por el choque con esa parte de la montaña, dirigiéndose en salto hacia donde su báculo se encuentra con las manos ya preparadas para sostenerlo. De pronto siente un enorme peso cayendo sobre su cintura cuando Bora lo rodea con sus brazos para impedirle llegar a su destino, por lo que el trayecto de su caída se ve modificado, pero logra sostenerse del mango de su báculo a tiempo con ambas manos hacia arriba antes de caer al precipicio junto con Bora.

Ambos quedan colgados con Tao Pai Pai sosteniéndose con los brazos totalmente extendidos. Luego, con sus habilidades en las artes marciales, logra mover su cintura y sus pies hábilmente con una contorsión capaz de hacerlo desprenderse de los enormes brazos de Bora y lanzar una patada en su cara que lo hace soltarlo inmediatamente, cayendo desde las alturas y perderse entre las paredes de la montaña. Tao Pai Pai comienza a mecerse para luego impulsarse y quedar justo de pie sobre el báculo con gran equilibrio.

Mientras intenta sacar su arma incrustada sobre esa montaña, vuelve a dar un vistazo a la pirámide mientras caía en picada justo después de lograr sacarla con el uso de sus piernas como apoyo al impulsarse hacia atrás y sostener el báculo con las manos. En su descenso por los aires siguió viendo la pirámide para cerciorarse que el otro indio no la estuviera atacando. Al ver que no había peligro, se apoya sobre una de las esquinas que sobresalían de las paredes de la montaña para usarla como propulsión y dirigirse a lo más alto de la montaña con rápidos y prolongados saltos en zigzag. Así siguió en su trayecto hacia arriba dando los saltos sobre sus pies, hasta que de un último empujón más grande que el resto logra llegar hasta la cúspide de esa montaña y aterrizar sobre su terreno llano.

Seguía observando de un lado a otro con la guardia puesta para tratar de encontrar a sus oponentes, cuando de pronto se ve obligado a defenderse de numerosas flechas de fuego lanzadas en su trayecto desde una gran distancia al frente suyo. Era Upa lanzándole múltiples ataques contorsionando su arco una y otra vez para dar paso a sus herramientas de ataque, fuertemente impulsadas hacia el frente con el fuego presente en las flechas. Tao Pai Pai no comete el mismo error de utilizar ese líquido altamente inflamable para su protección, y en su lugar hace rápidos movimientos circulares con sus manos para hacer de su báculo su escudo giratorio.

A veces cambiaba la posición de su defensa llevando su báculo a las partes de su cuerpo que serían dañadas si las flechas le dieran alcance, cambiando de posiciones el compás de sus pies de ser necesario. Todas y cada una rebotan en esa defensa creada gracias a las habilidades y reflejos en las artes marciales del enemigo quien lograba tener la absoluta certeza de cómo interceptar a tiempo cada uno de esos ataques, mientras daba uno que otro paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Upa se dio cuenta que Tao Pai Pai no iba a utilizar esa barrera vulnerable al fuego, por lo que ya había comenzado su avance a paso largo con una zancada totalmente abierta sin dejar de lanzar sus flechas como distracción.

Upa había mantenido a su oponente ocupado lo suficiente para guardar su arco, sacar su pesada arma parecida a un hacha y arremeter con ella en dirección a la cara del enemigo el cual reacciona interponiendo el centro del largo de su báculo justo al frente para interceptar el ataque. Un pequeño estruendo de choque de energías se produce por el fuerte contacto, Upa quería agarrarlo por sorpresa pero su contrincante supo detenerlo a tiempo. Así continuaron con Upa atacando desde varios ángulos el cuerpo del ser oscuro, mientras éste interceptaba varias veces los intentos del indio con los movimientos y reflejos propios de su maestría como artemarcialista.

Upa entonces se decide a cargar de gran poder su arma de la cual se comienzan a desprender algunas descargas eléctricas. La alza lo suficiente para dejarla caer como ataque hacia el asesino a sueldo como si tuviera tres veces su propio peso. Con ambas manos sujetando el mango, Upa se deja ir con ímpetu con toda la intención de arremeter con su enemigo, a lo que Tao Pai Pai responde con un salto girando sobre sí mismo separándose lo suficiente del suelo para dar volteretas en el aire. El salto fue suficiente para pasar por arriba de Upa el cual quedó con su cuerpo totalmente enrollado de un costado por haber pasado su arma totalmente de largo.

Con el mango de su arma sostenido con fuerza, Upa estaba preparando su segundo impulso aprovechando el ya empleado con anterioridad. Con un grito propio de su tribu, Upa se da cuenta de reojo que Tao Pai Pai había caído justo detrás de él, por lo que se deja ir hacia su otro costado aprovechando el impulso con ambas manos sobre su arma pesada y bien delineada en sus esquinas para ataques certeros. Para entonces el asesino había caído como la pluma sobre la plataforma, y sólo da un salto hacia atrás para que Upa vuelva a fallar con su herramienta rasgando con sus esquinas el suelo hasta quedar profundamente enterrado en él.

Upa ve esto y se da cuenta que no puede sacarla con sus fuerzas de donde está. Tao Pai Pai aprovecha esto sonriente y con una soltura propia de su maestría, mueve toda la longitud de su báculo para dar giros con éste con el rápido movimiento de sus manos, atorar el extremo de aros subsecuentes con el arma de Upa y lanzarla completamente a los aires a una gran distancia fuera de ahí. Luego de hacer eso, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo totalmente agachado para propinar una certera barrida sobre el indio, provocándole su caída con el cuerpo totalmente retumbándole de espaldas.

Luego de dar la barrida y recuperar la postura erguida, lleva fugazmente el extremo de ataque de su báculo acercando la parte más filosa hacia la garganta del indio, quedando más que explícito que cualquier paso en falso lo llevaría a su perdición.

- Aumentaste increíblemente tu fuerza, veo que también posees el poder de los Dioses al igual que tu padre; pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo yo llevo la ventaja niño. – Dijo el arte marcialista muy jactado de sus habilidades, haciendo percibir esa arrogancia aun detrás de esas gafas oscuras. – No sé quién les dio estos poderes, pero realmente son tontos si creyeron que iban a poder conmigo. –

Upa se armó de valor y le contestó con la misma energía e ímpetu con la que había sido agredido.

- ¡No voy a desistir hasta detenerte! – Tao Pai Pai arquea una ceja. – Has matado muchas personas inocentes por esos trabajos a sueldo que te pidieron. Siempre quise detenerte desde que mataste a mi padre para que nadie más sufriera lo que yo sufrí. – Le mira totalmente desafiante. - Y ahora quieres provocar más daño; pero no podrás hacerlo nunca más. Allá afuera en un planeta lejano pidieron dos deseos con ayuda de las esferas del dragón. Uno de ellos ya se cumplió. El planeta tierra ha vuelto a la normalidad. – El asesino sólo sonríe ante semejante declaración. – Y otro deseo más… - Upa sonríe de medio lado. – Ustedes los malos, ustedes los asesinos, no podrán revivir nunca más. Porque el segundo deseo es que todos los habitantes del planeta tierra revivan a excepción de sujetos como tú. No importa lo que hagas, jamás serás capaz de regresar a la tierra. Vamos a rescatar a todos y tú perderás. –

Hubo un momento en que Tao Pai Pai permaneció serio como si ese comentario le hubiera afectado. La sombra de su corona le cayó a la altura de las gafas sin que se pudieran ver otros detalles de su rostro sólo a partir de la nariz. Aunque aquello sólo fue un pequeño espacio para contener la risa que luego después desbordaría riendo a todo pulmón con la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que vuelve a colocar su mirada sobre su víctima después de terminar su burlón carcajeo.

Upa se queda extrañado viéndolo de esa forma en la que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Ahora sí me hiciste reír! ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero regresar a la tierra? – Upa levanta más las cejas con los ojos más expresivos por la sorpresa. – Si aquí yo puedo tener acceso a todas las almas del Universo con este poder que tengo, ¡puedo obtener todas las que quiera sin moverme de este sitio! Con cada alma que absorbo también obtengo el conocimiento que guardan en su intelecto y en sus cuerpos. Al absorber a maestros de Kung Fu mis habilidades aumentaron sin que tuviera que hacer un solo entrenamiento. Al absorber a hombres físicos e intelectuales aprendí a usar el cálculo para todos mis planes y cómo utilizar las circunstancias a mi favor. También absorbí siglos de conocimiento, experiencias y secretos nunca revelados por la humanidad. No tienes idea de lo que nos han estado ocultando todo este tiempo, ¡me refiero al poder de alcanzarlo todo! –

Upa empezó a sudar del frío al escuchar a su enemigo. Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de acabar con él cuanto antes si era cierto que con cada alma que absorbía aumentaba más su poder y sus conocimientos, lo cual lo hacía en extremo peligroso.

- El secreto siempre estuvo guardado en la tierra, en nuestros ancestros, en la forma en como se originó el mundo. Olvídate de los conocimientos científicos y los hombres de ciencia. ¡Nuestro origen está en el espacio, el secreto siempre estuvo en las pirámides! Ansío el poder más que nunca ahora que sé la inmensa conquista que puedo conseguir a partir de ahora. Viajaré a las estrellas, conoceré nuevos mundos, derrotaré a los más fuertes y me haré con todo su poder. Con todo lo que he descubierto hasta ahora, la tierra me parece una eterna falacia. Yo lo único que quiero son las almas de cuerpos y mentes tan influyentes que me den todo el conocimiento y la fuerza que necesito. Si no puedo derrotar con la fuerza será con el intelecto. ¡Así que quédense con su tierra que todas las almas serán mías! –

Tal declaración le sorprendió a Upa de tal modo que le hizo ver la emergencia. Era un hecho que no podía permitir que los planes de su flamante enemigo se llevaran a cabo, pues aunque lograra traer a todos con bien a la tierra, ésta corría nuevamente peligro de desaparecer si Tao Pai Pai continuaba al asecho.

Una determinación de oro salió de él. No veía otra cosa que estropear sus planes a como fuera lugar. Estaba sorprendido por lo que había logrado conseguir en este tiempo, y la garantía de que se quedara en el infierno no aseguraba el bienestar de nadie. Tenía que acabar con sus poderes, destruir esa pirámide con sus propias manos del mejor modo posible y cuanto antes.

- ¿Ahora entiendes? No tiene caso que pelees ahora, sólo retrasarás lo inevitable. El conocimiento y el poder los tengo yo ahora. Y te lo repito… En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo yo tengo la ventaja… -

- ¿Y qué me dices de la fuerza bruta? –

Fue Bora el que hizo esa pregunta tomando a Tao Pai Pai por sorpresa a quien se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Volteó a ver a todos lados, a los costados y al cielo, sin poder ver nada. No contaba con que Bora iba a salir del suelo con su enorme cuerpo emergiendo de golpe desde dentro para colocarse justo detrás de él. Una vez con su cuerpo totalmente libre, Bora lo sujeta de la cintura dejando caer su peso hacia atrás para impulsar el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai consigo. Su cuerpo queda en forma de arco dibujado en su espalda estrellando la nuca de su víctima sobre el suelo, provocando un estruendo que genera grietas sobre el suelo por el impacto.

Tao Pai Pai queda aturdido por semejante choque provocado por el peso de Bora al llevarlo hacia atrás de esa manera. En cuanto el peso de su cuerpo lo hace caerse boca arriba, Bora se levanta totalmente reincorporado dejando caer su mano sobre el rostro del asesino para presionarlo sobre el suelo y arrastrar su cabeza por lo largo de todo el camino, haciendo que éste se parta constantemente por la presión del cuerpo de su adversario a causa del tremendo arrastre, con Bora corriendo hacia el frente llevándolo a cuestas en su trayecto.

El cuerpo del asesino retumba constantemente por ese choque brusco con el suelo. Bora seguía corriendo con ímpetu sujetando su rostro con la mano hacia atrás por su impulso al frente, hasta que termina con un grito intenso sujetando con más fuerza el rostro de Tao Pai Pai, elevarlo en el aire y estrellarlo de espaldas sobre un muro formado por rocas que tenía justo al frente.

El impacto genera que este muro se agriete y parta en gran medida. La corona y el báculo del enemigo caen al suelo por semejante estruendo. Bora se deja ir como un toro salvaje golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai una vez que lo tenía bajo su domino en esa posición, con sus puños lanzando múltiples combinaciones con la marcada intención de irlo metiendo más dentro de la roca por los impactos sobre su cuerpo. Luego entrelaza sus dedos para juntar ambas manos, se estira hacia atrás para llevarlos hasta su nuca y las deja caer sobre el rostro del maltrecho oponente para hundirlo todavía más sobre la roca. De Tao Pai Pai sólo se ven las manos y los pies pues el resto de su cuerpo ya se había bañado en polvo y restos de roca al ser metido a la fuerza.

Ahora que el mago oscuro había quedado profundamente enterrado, Bora sigue lanzando golpes de jab sobre su cara, su pecho y su abdomen metiéndolo más a presión hasta que la roca que había servido de soporte se parte por completo separándose en grandes pedazos que van cayendo en secuencia sobre el cuerpo inerte del asesino. Bora da grandes brincos hacia atrás para no ser golpeado ni arrasado por el peso de esas rocas que iban cayendo mientras observa a su enemigo siendo enterrado por ellas.

El intervalo de tiempo que se dio después de ese ataque, Bora lo aprovecha para hablar con su hijo.

- Upa ¿estás bien? –

- Sí… Gracias por intervenir, me habría matado en ese entonces. – Confesó su hijo con honestidad levantándose lentamente del suelo.

- Tenemos que derrotarlo ahora, tenemos el tiempo contado. Todas las almas de la tierra deben regresar, algunas todavía están encerradas dentro del cristal de esa pirámide. –

El humo todavía se seguía levantando y propagando por los aires. No había señales todavía de que Tao Pai Pai se recuperara de ese ataque a fuerza bruta hecho por Bora. Upa se reincorpora, toma su arma rectangular del suelo y se acerca a paso veloz para estar casi al lado de su padre, sólo quedando unos centímetros detrás de él.

- Upa… Quiero que concentres toda la energía que puedas reunir en una flecha y la lances hacia el cristal de la pirámide. – Su hijo reacciona con sorpresa ante su comentario. - Algo me dice que el poder de Tao Pai Pai depende de ella. Tienes que destruirla en lo que yo lo distraigo para que puedas actuar libremente. –

A Upa se le hacía un plan arriesgado dejar a su padre a cargo de la pelea, sobre todo sabiendo el gran poder que había alcanzado su adversario. Sin embargo ve en el plan una forma más rápida de concluir con esta batalla si dividen sus fuerzas para que cada uno se haga cargo de lo suyo, pues lo único que lograban al pelear de esta manera era retrasar el objetivo final de su misión. Upa estuvo a punto de hacer un reclamo, pero el hecho de que tenían poco tiempo a su favor lo hizo recapacitar en su decisión.

- De acuerdo padre, yo me encargaré de aquello. – Dijo Upa con voz firme mientras su padre mantiene su mirada seria a donde había enterrado el cuerpo del asesino a golpes.

- Sabía que confiarías en mí. – Le mira de reojo. – Ahora lanza esa flecha y acaba con todo esto.

Upa se aleja unos cuantos pasos mirando fijamente a la pirámide después de darse un cuarto de vuelta a la derecha. Mientras calculaba la distancia, la precisión, el viento y las condiciones necesarias, se prepara para hacer un lanzamiento perfecto que dé inmediatamente con el blanco. Lleva una de sus manos a su espalda, saca una flecha, prepara el arco con ambas manos y la flecha ya en posición, estira lo más que puede la cuerda haciendo ajustes según sus cálculos y por último cierra sus ojos para comenzar la concentración de energía necesaria para ese solo ataque.

Confiando plenamente en su padre, Upa realiza lo necesario para iniciar la carga de energía suficiente para el ataque, con su cuerpo ya bañado en un aura ardiente envolviéndolo. Para sorpresa de ambos, Tao Pai Pai de pronto reaparece dejándose ir con la punta de su báculo sobre la espalda baja del indio para estropear sus planes. Bora se da cuenta a tiempo y le lanza una daga hecha de piedra filosa cargada de energía desde su posición lejana, logrando repeler su ataque al alcanzar a golpear el extremo del báculo con el que intentaba infringir daño sobre su hijo.

Tao Pai Pai se sale de balance por el choque de la daga con su arma. Bora se apresura a llegar a paso veloz mientras le arroja su lanza la cual cae clavada en el suelo justo después que el arte marcialista diese un salto hacia un lado para apartarse de ahí. Éste intenta acercarse nuevamente a Upa para darle otro golpe; pero Bora, con el movimiento de invocación de sus manos, activa el poder de su lanza para desprender de ella numerosas descargas eléctricas en su contra. Ante esto el agredido reacciona con su escudo de líquido negro que actúa improvisadamente interponiéndose como barrera a donde los brazos eléctricos intentan hacer contacto.

El hombre barbado se ve obligado a flanquear para poder estar en otra posición de ataque. Comienza corriendo en círculo con la intención de colocarse detrás de Upa para lanzarle un poderoso ataque directo de energía desde la distancia. Se para justo detrás de él agitando el báculo hacia el frente para lanzar una barra de energía veloz y potente en su dirección. Bora se coloca justo al frente a gran velocidad sacando de la manga un hacha que se divide en varios picos al frente, cumpliendo la función de arma cortante para dividir esa franja de energía oscura en dos partes que se separan pasando justo de largo a ambos costados del indio.

Tao Pai Pai refunfuña desesperado al ver que sus intentos por parar al hijo de Bora no tienen éxito debido a la intervención de su padre. Es entonces que se dispone a realizar un ataque a gran escala. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alza su báculo posicionándolo a una gran altura. El Rubí rojo que sostiene las fauces del demonio alado al centro de las circunferencias comienza a brillar con su propio color a gran intensidad, saliendo de él un humo negro que comienza su ascenso acumulándose justo arriba el cual comienza a hacer combustión hasta transformarse en fuego ardiente color azul intenso. Una vez que el fuego se había concentrado en la punta de su báculo justo arriba, el ejecutor lo vuelve a bajar para posicionarlo al frente en modo de ataque. La llama recién creada flotaba con movimientos circulares sobre sí misma en el aire como una pelota rodante a punto de ser lanzada. Bora se prepara con el compás abierto y la guardia puesta.

Tao Pai Pai finalmente la lanza en su contra con el impulso de su arma hacia el frente, alzando de golpe las manos hacia arriba por la fuerza de despegue que aplicó al disparar esa bola de fuego con gran impulso. Había preparado su ataque para que ningún arma o escudo le sirviera de protección al contrario sin importar lo que hiciera para protegerse. Pero Bora ya tenía cartas sobre la mesa; en su lugar deja pasar una gran ola de agua de mar que sale desprendida de su brazo cuando lo agita hacia el frente en forma de abanico. Tal esfuerzo lo hizo ponerse en cuclillas de espaldas por la inercia del movimiento. La ola alcanza su altura y su diámetro suficientes para interceptar completamente el ataque provocando una reacción de evaporamiento al contacto directo. El choque de fuerzas se hace presente un momento hasta que todo culmina en vapores calientes que se desprenden y se alzan por el aire.

La expresión de Tao Pai Pai cambió a frustración. Sus muecas eran de desagrado y repudio. En medio de ese inmenso vapor esparciéndose, Bora comenzaba a mirarle de reojo desafiante manteniendo la misma posición agachada de espaldas. El asesino comenzó a gruñir viendo que resultaba una entera molestia su presencia y su intervención.

- ¡En serio que me estás sacando de mis casillas, entrometido! Veo que tu fuerza aumentó considerablemente desde la última vez que nos vimos gracias al poder que tienes, ¡pero no será suficiente! –

Bora no dice una sola palabra. Solamente se limita a pararse y girarse para quedar frente a él. Estaba decidido a pararlo a como fuera lugar con tal de que su hijo reuniera la energía necesaria.

- Para pasar sobre mi hijo vas a tener que matarme mil veces. – Agregó Bora determinado. – Y si piensas hacer eso vas a tener que estar dispuesto a morir mil veces también. –

Tao Pai Pai se quedó analítico un momento hasta perder el estribo. De pronto se lanza con todo hacia al frente para arremeter contra Bora, a lo cual éste se prepara dejándose ir también hasta que ambos se interceptan de frente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el uso de sus armas, sus puños y sus pies en un juego de ajedrez rápido e intenso de ataques y defensas, cada uno respondiendo a los pasos que dé el otro.

Upa intenta no perder la concentración. El temor a que su padre fuera gravemente herido de nueva cuenta como en aquella ocasión, todavía lo tenía con un ojo puesto en la batalla aunque hacía todo lo posible para no interrumpir la acumulación de la energía. Ésta se seguía concentrando en la punta de la flecha la cual recibe todo lo acumulado desde el cuerpo de Upa hasta recorrer la cuerda y el arco que la sostienen.

Aun cuando estuviera reuniendo la energía de la tierra para generar su ataque, Upa sentía que todavía no podía estar listo del todo. Algo más faltaba para tomar el papel de la pieza clave que culminaría con la reunión necesaria de esa energía. Upa seguía concentrado en esa labor mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. En su visión sólo cabía el color negro con apenas una luz más tenue en los costados. Todo parecía como si ese color negro prevaleciera por la ausencia del elemento faltante para acumular el poder restante que necesitaba para destruir la pirámide, pero que a estas alturas no podía reunirlo aun para tener listo su ataque.

De pronto… La imagen del fondo comienza a aclararse con una silueta al centro que se aproxima. La imagen al principio carecía de nitidez y detalles viéndose más bien como una sombra degradada, hasta que los ojos de la conciencia de Upa le dan su verdadera forma una vez correctamente enfocados. Luego de reconocer las facciones, el color y la textura de su ropa sumado a su peculiar aroma, no tarda en reconocer que se trata de su abuela.

Ella se le acercó con la gracia y el porte de un ángel. Upa estaba totalmente sorprendido de que esa imagen tan real de su abuela se hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento. Ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja totalmente orgullosa de su nieto por todo lo que había crecido y logrado en su vida. La voz angelical se apareció a la par del movimiento de sus labios, y pronunció esas palabras que sonaban a fondo como si estuvieran dentro de un lugar de eco profundo.

- Upa… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… -

- Abuela… - La emoción de Upa dejó caer unas lágrimas de su rostro.

- Mira lo que tienes ahora en tus manos. Tienes la responsabilidad entera de la Tierra en ti. Has llegado tan lejos… - Acerca su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Upa el cual en ratos agachaba la mirada.

- Abuela… De algún modo siempre supe que estabas viva, que siempre te comunicabas conmigo, que me cuidabas, me protegías, me dabas respaldo en los momentos más difíciles aun ante mi falta de cordura y de juicio. Siempre he sentido que una energía especial estaba cuidándome. Gracias por cuidarme a mí, a mi padre, a mi familia, a mi tribu entera. Gracias por estar con nosotros en todo momento, brindando tu luz en nuestros momentos más oscuros. Siempre quise volverte a ver para decirte todo lo que significas para mí y que tu sola presencia me da fuerzas para continuar. –

Muchas emociones se mezclaron en ese momento. Upa sólo había conocido a su abuela de niño y no recordaba muchos momentos a su lado. Lo que sí supo con creces fue que ella era muy apegada al mundo de los espíritus y que ayudó en numerosas ocasiones a curar enfermedades del alma a todas las personas que acudieron a su ayuda para ser sanadas y necesitadas de protección. Verla ahí frente a él había significado todo para él.

Upa agacha la mirada con la emoción presente en llanto. Su abuela sostiene tiernamente el mentón con los dedos de su mano haciendo que vuelva a poner los ojos sobre ella al alzar su cabeza.

- Yo no he muerto, nunca he muerto. Yo me fui para estar con ustedes todo el tiempo. A través de ustedes he visto el mundo, he sufrido sus sufrimientos, he experimentado sus dolores. A través de tus ojos y de tu corazón me has llevado a conocer el mundo. Me has ayudado a explicar el mundo tal como tú lo ves, todas las veces que lo necesité y que no pude culminar cuando todavía era un ser mortal. Con tus aventuras me has hecho ver lo hermosa que es la tierra. Contigo puedo volar a donde sea. – Upa vuelve a derramar lágrimas por sus palabras. – Siempre he esperado a que despiertes Upa, a que seas un hombre completo y valeroso. Y ahora ese momento ha llegado. –

El cuerpo de su abuela comienza a transformarse en energía. Una energía que se iba desprendiendo lentamente en varias partículas flotando por el aire hasta concentrarse en un solo punto. Justo antes de que su figura terrenal desapareciera por completo, Upa hace unas últimas preguntas antes de perderla de vista.

- Abuela… ¿Tú también regresarás a la vida? ¿Tú también serás traída de vuelta a la tierra? –

- Yo vivo en ustedes, y así siempre seré inmortal. Cuando me necesites siempre estaré a tu lado, sólo llámame. Ahora… Ve a hacer lo último para que puedas despertar como el león que eres. -

Como si de un sueño pesado se hubiera tratado, de pronto Upa abre los ojos para darse cuenta que el ciclo de reunión de energías estaba completado. Toda la flecha brillaba dentro de un juego de luces multicolores como un montón de perlas juntas llegando casi al blanco como resultado de esa mezcla total, emanando de sí una abundante energía que la abraza por completo como si estuviera en llamas. Podía sentir la energía de su abuela como complemento a esa manifestación, y con ello darse cuenta que había hecho de pieza faltante para completar ese ciclo que estaba intentando cerrar con la flecha lista ya para ser lanzada.

Tao Pai Pai mira la escena preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar mientras forcejea con Bora con el mango del báculo de por medio. No piensa perder más tiempo en ese juego de fuerzas, por lo que deja que su contrario gane terreno para aprovechar su propia fuerza como estrategia, usarla en su contra y hacerlo perder el balance para después darle un fuerte golpe con su coleta trenzada en su cara, utilizándola como látigo luego de hacer un vaivén circular con su cabeza.

Una vez que logró apartarlo, observa el peligro que está a punto de correr si esa flecha es lanzada. Totalmente estremecido comienza a levantar su báculo nuevamente a las alturas sosteniéndolo al límite de su extremo. Con un grito desesperado comienza a invocar un conjuro que libera una gran oscuridad apareciéndose gradualmente para ir cubriendo todos los alrededores con su sombra. El cielo y las nubes cambiaron a un color más apagado, grisáceo y negro, mismas que ya se comienzan a mover de forma ondulada hasta coincidir sobre un solo punto que es el rubí del báculo, formando a través de esos movimientos los primeros indicios de un tornado que va aumentando su tamaño.

A la par que los ojos de Tao Pai Pai se habían cubierto de rojo completamente, los relámpagos se hicieron presentes entre las nubes anunciando una gran tormenta. Cuando el enorme remolino se estaba formando justo arriba tocando en punta el rubí destellante de energía que lo origina, Tao Pai Pai se mece de un lado a otro con movimientos circulares agitando toda esa masa de viento huracanado a su merced, luciendo totalmente pesado y volátil. El viento ya se sentía fuerte con su poder de atracción. La oscuridad, el color de las nubes, la formación de esa enorme tormenta y hasta el aire que se respira acaparaban los sentidos de todos los presentes.

Upa comenzaba a sentirse fuera de balance por todos esos cambios climáticos. Bora hace acto de presencia justo en el momento que el responsable de ese movimiento huracanado deja caer al frente todo ese torbellino iniciando su trayectoria hacia donde Upa se encuentra. Bora hace unos movimientos de ritual juntando las manos al centro o haciendo movimientos circulares para después terminar en una posición con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba como si fuera a recibir algo del cielo. Y de un solo empujón con todo su físico preparado y en posición, deja caer su cuerpo junto con el sonido impetuoso de su grito guerrero hacia abajo hasta que sus palmas tocan el suelo haciéndolo temblar de inmediato.

Como respuesta una sacudida surge en toda la estructura de esa altiplanicie donde los tres se encuentran, lo suficientemente intensa para que un muro de piedra maciza se eleve de golpe justo al frente de su invocador, logrando alturas que casi rivalizan con el mismo cielo. Tao Pai Pai dejó caer su báculo al frente con toda su energía señalando el lugar y la dirección a donde quería que su tornado se dejara ir despiadado. Para fortuna, Bora logró sacar ese muro a escena justo a tiempo para interponerse en su camino.

Un choche de fuerzas colosal se presentó en ese punto haciendo de protagonista. La fuerza era tan intensa que llegaba a afectar a más áreas en los alrededores. La fuerte ventisca comenzó a partir montañas circundantes en algunas de sus esquinas provocando derrumbes. El enorme y alto muro de Bora era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener toda esa energía turbulenta a raya, con Tao Pai Pai gritando de furia sin parar y lo mismo para Bora que seguía con sus manos postradas en el suelo con tal de seguir manteniendo de pie el muro con sus poderes. Upa intenta mantener tanto el enfoque y la precisión de su vista como la posición de su cuerpo, el cual le tambalea por la presencia de la escena detrás que no dejaba de hacer retumbes sobre el suelo que pisaba.

Luego de un tiempo la montaña no pudo más. Comienza a separarse en varios fragmentos profundos provocando su implosión. Lentamente la superficie que pisaban se fue desmoronando hasta que la secuencia del tornado y el muro de Bora se hacen pedazos por toda esa energía desbordada. Ambas poderes habían llegado a su límite y por consecuencia pierden su manifestación después de tremendo choque. Los tres combatientes, mientras tanto, caen en picada por el derrumbe casi total de la montaña.

Upa presta atención a los lugares donde puede pisar para no salir lastimado en su caída. Logró tener la concentración suficiente para apoyarse sobre pedazos de rocas enormes que le permitían un apoyo uniforme para no dejar de apuntar con su flecha hacia la pirámide, mientras era empujado inevitablemente hacia abajo. Luego de que el derrumbe había cesado con toda la montaña hecha fragmentos, queda de pie sobre un pedazo de roca puntiaguda totalmente inclinada hacia el frente con ambos pies justo en el límite de esa longitud, a una altura suficiente para tener en la mira a la enorme piedra en forma de anillo de superficie lisa y curvilínea en lo alto de la pirámide.

- ¡Este es el fin! –

Fue lo que dijo Upa cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su flecha. Para su sorpresa, Tao Pai Pai reaparece convertido en humo hasta tomar su forma corpórea justo arriba de la enorme gema de la pirámide. En sentido total de alerta, y sabiendo que no había otra forma de detenerlo, acerca el extremo puntiagudo y cortante de su báculo para deliberadamente extirparse parte del antebrazo derecho al dejarlo caer bruscamente sobre esa zona. Su mano recién cortada cae arrastrada por la cara frontal de la pirámide, saliendo de su antebrazo cortado humo líquido totalmente negro como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

Upa abre los ojos impresionado por lo que su enemigo acaba de hacer.

- ¡Es el fin para ti joven estúpido, ahora sentirás el verdadero poder ancestral! –

Justo al decir eso llevó su antebrazo abierto por la cortada al frente estirándolo por completo como si de este fuera a salir un tremendo ataque. El humo que hace un momento estaba escapando de su brazo, ahora hace de remolino concentrándose al centro en un enorme poder que se va acumulando en forma de una bola de energía totalmente oscura.

- ¡Toma esto! – Dijo de repente el indio.

Upa se apresura en ser el primero en atacar lanzando la flecha con un grito lleno de intenciones ofensivas, retirando los dedos de la cuerda para que su ataque salga totalmente disparado en dirección a la pirámide. Tao Pai Pai que estaba justamente en el centro interponiéndose en el lugar exacto donde había sido lanzado el ataque, concentra la cantidad suficiente de energía para finalmente disparar su contraataque.

- ¡Dodonpa Infernal! –

Un flujo de energía sale disparado como un potente chorro de materia oscura concentrada. Debido a la velocidad de ambos ataques la colisión entre ellos es inmediata, con la flecha con toda su potencia tratando de pasar por encima del poder maligno que Tao Pai Pai había lanzado como respuesta a su defensa. Varias líneas oscuras se desprenden y dispersan bruscamente hacia los lados como resultado del esfuerzo constante de esa energía sirviendo como contracorriente para que la flecha no pueda llegar a su destino.

El aura que bañaba el ataque de Upa también desprendía franjas de energía que se dividían en segmentos como resultado de ese choque colosal hacia el frente, pero era el Dodonpa de Tao Pai Pai el que más sufría divisiones por ser un ataque de mayor tamaño en diámetro. Ese flujo constante de materia negra regándose por todas las esquinas cubría en gran parte la vista que Upa tenía al frente. El arco lo seguía sosteniendo como si todavía no hubiese lanzado el ataque, manteniendo justo en la misma posición su otra mano con los dedos estirados después de soltar la cuerda, ya que mantener esa postura le servía de soporte para seguir suministrando poder a su ataque.

Bora, malherido, comienza a abrirse paso entre los escombros sintiendo su energía casi agotada por completo. Con un ojo entreabierto y el otro cerrado aparta una roca que lo estaba aprisionando, siendo apenas capaz de ver la escena que tenía al frente con las energías que le quedaban. Ahora todo se resolvía en manos de su hijo; en esa flecha que se había convertido en la esperanza de todos para acabar con un enemigo peligroso y liberar a las almas restantes en el acto.

El juego de energías seguía presente con ambos con el semblante tenso por el esfuerzo aplicado. Upa en su posición seguía suministrando los recursos que su ataque demandaba, lo mismo para Tao Pai Pai que se había ladeado con su compás abierto para que su cuerpo sostuviera su técnica. Upa podía sentir el aura pesada de ese torrente negro con amenazas a abrazarlo por completo. Todo se concentraba y se definía en ese solo ataque.

Parecía que Tao Pai Pai necesitaba la presencia de la pirámide para poder usas sus poderes por lo que tenía que sacarla a la vista para hacer lo suyo. Fue lo que Upa pensó que sería, de lo contrario siempre la tendría oculta y no hubiera tenido la necesidad de mostrarla frente a ambos. Y es precisamente lo que está aprovechando en ese momento con su lanzamiento que va directo hacia la zona más vulnerable de esa estructura en la cual su enemigo permanece de pie con disposición a protegerla. Ambos, en un duelo de voluntades, apuestan todo lo que tienen a ese último momento.

Pasa el tiempo y Upa detecta algo extraño en su ataque. Parece que la flecha comienza a retroceder luego de que Tao Pai Pai dejara su báculo en el suelo y sostuviera su mano extirpada desde su hombro con la otra para tener más soporte en su ataque. El poder negro había aumentado. Podía verse en su masa y en su diámetro que ahora parecían de mayor tamaño. La presión de la flecha brillante hacia el frente comienza a ceder, provocando aun así bruscos empujes yendo hacia delante y hacia atrás debido a su intento de ganar terreno. Bora ve lo que pasa y comienza a preocuparse. No tenía la energía suficiente para apoyar a su hijo; sólo podía hacer uso de su fe de que hallarían la forma de mejorar su suerte.

Era evidente que un auxilio externo era necesario. Parecía que las fuerzas oscuras de Tao Pai Pai estaban ganando, algo que Upa dedujo al ver que una parte de la pirámide comenzaba a brillar a través de los ojos del demonio gigante que estaba dibujado al frente de la cara de ésta, complementándose a la escena el brillo del cristal que contiene el resto de las almas que el asesino había apresado. Con esa desventaja en mente, Upa trata de encontrar la manera de obtener más energía. Hace un esfuerzo por sacarla de la suya propia con lo que logra un ligero gane en el terreno, pero se da cuenta que sólo puede mantener esa intensidad por un momento y después de un tiempo bajar a su nivel anterior para cuidar sus energías, con tal de no correr riesgos de quedar agotado y que por su descuido el poder contrario termine ganando la batalla.

Tao Pai Pai de pronto ríe como si tuviera asegurada la victoria.

- ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Este es el resultado de obtener conocimiento y poder! ¡Están solos en esto, no vendrá nadie más a ayudarlos! ¡Una vez que acabe con ustedes la victoria será mía! –

El rugido de un león se escucha a lo lejos. Upa y Bora voltean hacia atrás para ver de quién se trataba. Era el mismo león que ambos habían rescatado desde que llegaron aquí, el cual llegó asomándose al subir a una piedra elevada que apunta hacia delante en forma de pico, parecida a la que Upa se mantiene de pie haciendo frente al ataque. El animal se mostraba omnipresente mirando con ojos desafiantes y determinados a Tao Pai Pai quien ya lo había visto a lo lejos extrañándole su presencia, arqueando una ceja en respuesta.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Un león? Un estúpido león viene a detenerme... – Ironizó.

Fue lo que preguntó el asesino al tener enfrente a ese animal. Era evidente que su sola presencia le inquietaba aunque supiera que ese león jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño. Luego… Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al ver a la enorme fila de animales de diferentes tamaños, colores, texturas y especies que comenzaron a aparecer detrás. Animales tanto gigantes como realmente pequeños, desde un Tiranosaurio hasta orugas y otras especies de insectos se habían reunido en ese solo punto justo detrás del león.

Una enorme fila de la cual no se alcanzaban a ver sus límites a los costados se había aglomerado en ese punto. Todos los animales de la tierra estaban ahí presentes. Tigres, orangutanes, cebras, jirafas, murciélagos, canarios, pelícanos, pterodáctilos, hienas, elefantes, tortugas, canguros, leopardos, roedores, serpientes, gatos, ardillas, coyotes, cocodrilos… Hasta los animales más pequeños, desde los insectos hasta las especies de sangre fría, estaban todos ahí presentes. Y también lo estaban especies extintas de aquellos tiempos cuando pisaron tierra hace bastantes siglos, haciendo igual acto de presencia uno que otro animal fantástico como los unicornios y los centauros.

Todos, absolutamente todos los animales de la tierra se había presentado a excepción de los acuáticos. Tal escena tan basta de abundantes criaturas haciendo los sonidos característicos de sus especies estremeció a Tao Pai Pai. Era la abrumadora la vista que tenía al frente de todas esas especies ahí reunidas que parecían ser comandadas y guiadas por el león.

Rinocerontes agitando sus cabezas expulsando fuerte el aire de sus narices, elefantes levantando las trompas y barritando, caballos bufando mientras se paraban ansiosos sobre sus patas traseras y sacudiendo las delanteras, jabalís arruando, las serpientes silbando. Todos estaban excitados y listos para hacer su contribución.

Bora y Upa nunca habían visto a tantos animales reunidos. Era evidente que habían venido a ayudarlos cuando pensaron que los habían abandonado luego de retirarse justo antes de que Tao Pai Pai hiciera su aparición. Ahora habían regresado con un ejército cargado de animales provenientes de la tierra, aumentando considerablemente su número. Tal escena les conmovió y los llenó de deber y esperanza ante la majestuosidad y el significado de tal escena.

- Después de que los salvamos siguen aquí con nosotros, han venido a apoyarnos y trajeron a más de los suyos con nosotros. – Dijo Bora con el volumen suficiente para que su hijo lo escuchara.

El león lanza otro rugido más como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Después de eso, de su pecho comienza a despedirse una energía que sale en forma de numerosas partículas en su mayoría blancas mostrando al planeta tierra a escala girando en su propia rotación, solamente asomando un pedazo de su circunferencia. Lo mismo se manifiesta con todas y cada una de las criaturas ahí presentes en sus pechos, desde el más grande dinosaurio hasta el más pequeño insecto. Todos mostraban esa energía pura del planeta que es su hogar y al cual pertenecen, saliendo chispas de energía sobre sus pechos como si fueran fuegos artificiales continuos e inagotables.

Upa y Bora volvieron a experimentar eso mismo que ya habían presenciado por obra del ángel que les dio sus poderes. De sus pechos volvió a brotar esa misma energía que todos los presentes compartían por pertenecer a ese mismo lugar y por ser partícipes del mismo sentimiento de pertenencia que los unía en esta gran lucha.

Upa pudo sentir cómo la energía de todos llegaba a él. Bora se reincorpora fácilmente después que la energía de todos los animales contribuyó para que él pudiera recuperarse lo mejor posible. En esa flecha lanzada estaba la esperanza de regresar a sus hogares, de acabar con el enemigo, de destruirlo para que no pueda avanzar más en sus planes y que libere a las almas faltantes que necesitan regresar a sus respectivos mundos.

Eran todos unidos a una simple causa, tanto depredadores como presas estaban ahí presentes sin importarles los instintos de la cadena alimenticia. Todos los animales de la tierra se habían unido por primera vez en la historia de esta manera para enfrentar a un enemigo en común, dando muestra de la fuerte conexión que tienen con su planeta y la gran fuerza que ese parentesco les hace obtener.

De pronto tres lobos salen entre la manada de animales a paso presuroso para llegar al lado de Upa. El indio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se trataba de los amigos fieles que lo acompañaron en su adolescencia y su juventud en todas aquellas aventuras que experimentó a su suerte visitando los lugares más inhóspitos y peligrosos de la naturaleza. Esos amigos que nunca lo juzgaron por su pasado y sus acciones, que siempre lo apoyaron en los momentos de crisis existencial, que siempre lo respaldaron cada vez que se sintió abandonado y apartado del mundo.

Los tres animales se detienen debajo de Upa para acariciarlo recorriendo sus cuerpos sobre sus pies para transmitirle sus ánimos. Saltaban de alegría y con sus patas delanteras jalaban y empujaban el cuerpo y la ropa de Upa como lo hicieron en vida cuando jugaban con él y le acompañaban a todas partes.

- ¡Bobby, Kitty, Skipper…! –

Fue lo que Upa exclamó al reconocer a sus viejos amigos. Hubiera querido poder acariciarlos en ese momento y regocijarse con ellos, aunque no podía hacerlo por la situación de la que se estaba haciendo cargo en ese instante que demandaba una posición corporal totalmente erguida. Sus cuadrúpedos amigos siguen celebrando la presencia de su amo sumamente contentos de haberse encontrado ahí con él. Luego de un rato de celebración, se colocan en posición de alerta y ataque al frente presenciando el choque de la flecha con la energía contraria, con los tres gruñendo en actitud protectora.

De sus pechos emana la misma energía terrestre que el resto de los animales experimentan y comparten para apoyar a su amo en esta misión. Upa siente cómo la energía de sus anteriores mascotas se complementa a la suya, sumada a la de todos los animales ahí presentes, para obtener el poder y la confianza que necesitaba suficientes para la victoria. Su mirada de guerrero estaba totalmente presente, el riesgo de apostarlo todo a esa flecha lanzada yacía latente en su conciencia.

La energía de Tao Pai Pai iba perdiendo terreno al obtener Upa un segundo respiro gracias a la ayuda de todos. Esta vez la flecha había adquirido tremendo poder empujando con su aura a la energía contraria contrarrestando su fuerza. El asesino se pone totalmente nervioso mientras ve cómo esa flecha se va acercando a donde él está para dar con la pirámide y acabar con su existencia, gritando desesperado por el giro de acontecimientos.

- ¡Todos los seres de la tierra están aquí, todos quieren que tú desaparezcas! ¡Todos vamos a volver a casa y liberaremos a todos los demás que tienes apresados! ¡Por la voluntad de todos aquí reunida, te ordenamos que no vuelvas nunca más! –

Upa se expresó seguro, confiado y certero de su victoria. Ahora era Tao Pai Pai el que estaba en problemas sin poder creer el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos con su energía siendo superada de esa manera por la contribución de todas las especies de la tierra.

- ¡Toda la historia de la tierra está aquí presente! ¡Queremos volver a casa! ¡Lo decreto ahora mismo, ni tú ni nadie nos lo podrá impedir!

Tao Pai Pai, el mejor asesino a sueldo de su tiempo, el más sobresaliente de la escuela Grulla, ahora temía por su vida. Al ver que no podía más qué hacer, como último recurso doblega su voluntad rogando por su bienestar.

- ¡Espera…! ¡No me mates! ¡Tenía… Estaba nublado por mi ser de poder, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Por favor perdóname la vida, te juro que liberaré a todas las almas que me he robado, lo juro! ¡Pero por favor detente… Ya no puedo más! ¡Si te detienes ahora te juro que me reformaré, seré otra persona, ayudaré a tu causa, me olvidaré de todo esto…! Por favor… ¡Por favor para ahora! –

Tenía la voluntad quebrantada temiendo por lo que le pudiera pasar. Upa, a quien muchas veces se aprovecharon de su buena fe y confianza en las personas, había despertado como un león con un instinto sabio que inmediatamente le dio el carácter y la firmeza que necesitaba para sus decisiones. Notó al instante que todo se trataba de una treta que su enemigo estaba utilizando para salir de esa situación desesperada que se había vuelto en su contra, notando la artimaña en sus palabras.

Echó un vistazo a sus tres mascotas, luego volteó la mirada a su padre que lo acompañó respaldándolo en todo momento y después contempló a todo el grupo de animales detrás de él que estaban expresivos de vida y de intención, todos mostrándose ansiosos por regresar al planeta tierra. Luego de ver tanta vida expresándose, vuelve la vista al frente para ver la flecha que se había vuelto especial por la intervención de su abuela, sabiendo que todo se había acomodado en su lugar para culminar este momento.

- "Disfruto cada minuto porque me haces sentir realmente vivo". –

Fue a la conclusión que llegó en sus adentros para resumir todo lo que había pasado como una retribución a todo el bien que hizo a la gente que le rodeó y que necesitó su ayuda a lo largo de su vida. El karma, la bendición, la vida misma regresándole todas las alegrías, apoyos y respaldos que brindó a los demás cuando más lo necesitaron, ahora le estaban siendo devueltos como sostén para completar su misión.

Y con todas las voluntades y esperanzas ahí reunidas, con toda la historia de la tierra y su poder, la flecha finalmente alcanza una potencia tal que va ganando cada vez más terreno en ese choque de energías con Tao Pai Pai gritando desesperado y lanzando palabras de negación por su mala suerte. Y justo cuando su energía maligna es vencida, la flecha pasa perforando su abdomen que se desintegra abriéndose en un círculo que comienza a separar su cuerpo.

El asesino se dobla al frente con sus lentes cayendo al suelo, sintiendo esa flecha traspasando su cuerpo para llegar a la enorme piedra preciosa que estaba protegiendo, siendo ésta perforada por el impacto para quedar incrustada dentro de ella. Ésta comienza a sufrir fisuras que se van extendiendo como la plaga en toda su estructura, partiéndose una y otra vez conforme ese camino de roturas sigue su paso. Rayos de luces blanco intenso se escapan entre los huecos ya formados por las particiones, dejando a su paso cada vez más y más grupos de líneas quebradas por obra y presión del poder concentrado liberándose de esa piedra.

Con su cuerpo partido en dos partes, Tao Pai Pai gira su cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo la plataforma se va rompiendo en mil pedazos hasta que finalmente termina en una explosión arrojando los fragmentos que la componían a todas direcciones. El asesino finalmente se desintegra por el fuerte contacto de esa energía explotando detrás de él, siendo empujado hacia delante con su cuerpo haciéndose amorfo como un líquido arrojado al aire, desintegrándose en numerosos fragmentos que inmediatamente después desaparecen reducidos a cenizas.

Luego de esa explosión, la pirámide sufre un derrumbe interno con todas sus paredes quebrándose como el vidrio que cae pesadamente hacia el suelo. Toda la plataforma tiembla por la acción de las toneladas cayendo hacia abajo hasta derrumbarse por completo y sacudir la tierra. La figura de la pirámide se había alterado totalmente para terminar viéndose como un lugar en ruinas como si el tiempo la hubiera moldeado a su gusto.

Justo después de que las paredes de la piedra fueron rotas y arrojadas, un brillo intenso se fue propagando desprendiéndose en varias líneas de luz incandescentes. Saliendo de ese brillo donde antes estaban presas, se alcanzan a ver todas las almas viajando como humos serpenteándose para llegar hasta el cielo y perderse entre las nubes que ya se estaban aclarando como el cielo. Había un gran número de ellas ascendiendo luego de estar confinadas en esa piedra por obra de Tao Pai Pai, teniendo la total libertad de por fin moverse a voluntad y llegar a sus lugares de origen.

Upa sonríe al ver eso y darse cuenta que su misión había terminado, bajando el arco de su flecha para mantenerlo en reposo. Sólo quedaba esa luz brillante e intensa a lo alto del cielo que cada vez aumentaba más su alcance con sus halos extendiéndose por todos lados. La misma luz donde una vez estuvo en su lugar esa piedra que aprisionaba a las almas ya liberadas. El indio sintió cómo toda su vista se fue invadiendo por toda esa intensidad de luz que iba abarcando toda su visión completa hasta no ser capaz de distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Un sonido agudo se fue intensificando proviniendo de esa expresión de luz que no paraba de crecer como algo enorme a punto de arrasar con todo.

La luz blanca dura en toda su expresión por unos momentos cubriendo la vista completa. Luego ésta se desvanece de golpe dejando a su lado oscuridad casi total de un color opaco dominante como fondo. De pronto no sintió su cuerpo ni sus articulaciones, quedando a la merced de una sensación parecida a estar sumergido en el océano sin nada atrás que lo sostenga. No lograba distinguir si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados pues ni siquiera sabía si estaba parpadeando o no por todo el fondo oscuro que no le permitía identificar forma alguna.

Luego de unos momentos más la oscuridad comienza a desaparecer por una figura al centro totalmente desenfocada que empieza a ganar terreno. Se empieza a abrir más y más hasta apartar la oscuridad por completo y dejar a su paso un juego de luces azules en la mayor parte de la vista con tonos verdes en las esquinas bajas. Un olor a mar puro se penetra en su nariz. La sensación de estar recostado en un pasto verde y frondoso se intensificaba. Lentamente pudo tomar conciencia de todas sus articulaciones al comenzar a moverse para recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente su vista se aclara completamente para ver las nubes puras sobre el azul claro del cielo. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha para darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba recostado sobre un pasto verdoso abundante. Luego alza su cuello para ver lo que tenía al frente para notar de inmediato que su cuerpo estaba recostado en un terreno lleno de pasto con un denso mar al frente suyo expresando su vida propia a través de las olas.

Montañas alrededor rodeando la costa, árboles de gran altura formando algunos bosques en algunas esquinas, vegetación abundante, totalmente verde y llena de vida moviéndose al son del viento que sopla a todas direcciones. El indio se para lentamente al flexionar su abdomen para recostar sus manos sobre el pasto e irse apoyando sobre sus extremidades para irse poniendo de pie lentamente. Ahí estaba al frente suyo todo lo que conocía y por lo que tanto había luchado. No había duda alguna. Había vuelto a casa.

El júbilo y la emoción siguieron emanando de él en acción retardada por la conmoción y la confusión del principio. Justo después de comprobar que se encontraba de regreso en el planeta tierra y que sus ropajes de indio habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, el festejo no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Sííííííí, síííííííííííííííí! ¡Lo logramos, lo logramos, ja ja…! –

Upa saltaba de un lado a otro con la energía propia de su edad. Daba vueltas de carro y saltos de tigre sobre el pasto, giros sobre sí mismo en el aire junto con los gritos característicos de un joven que se emociona. Luego se tiraba sobre el pasto para formar estrellas sobre éste como si estuviera arriba de la nieve. La emoción era tal que llegaba a arrancarlo con sus manos y hasta con su boca desbordado por la alegría, sin importarle el sabor amargo en su paladar. Luego después cambiaba a giros que daba de un costado a otro con su cuerpo acostado disfrutándolo de mil maneras.

Iba a los árboles y se subía en ellos, contemplando todo y cuanto podía ver a lo lejos sin perderse un solo detalle. Luego de subir al último, pudo ver a lo alto cómo los delfines y las ballenas salían del mar con sus cuerpos curvilíneos en sus saltos sobre el agua. También pudo ver las gaviotas de mar sobrevolando desde las alturas en sus momentos de cacería y otros grupos de aves migrando en manada. Upa bajó de ese árbol usando una cuerda para su impulso frontal hasta llegar a tierra firme. Comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente llegando de orilla a orilla, y a veces en su alegría tomaba posiciones de testigo con su mano extendida cubriéndole los ojos del sol para recorrer con su vista y con el movimiento de la cabeza aquello que le parecía más hermoso y magnífico.

Se llegó a meter al mar a las mayores profundidades que su cuerpo le permitía, nadando como pez para ver los arrecifes y corales que alcanzaba a contemplar con todos sus colores, formas, figuras y las especies acuáticas que le habitaban. Daba giros en el agua como celebrando ese momento tan mágico mientras que era seguido en ritmo por cardúmenes de peces que pasaban de un lado a otro uniéndose a su celebración. Upa se detenía por momentos para ver esas escenas que eran espectáculo para sus ojos. Algunos grupos de peces pasaban y lo rodeaban hasta tocarlo en sus veloces desplazamientos sobre el agua, para darle vueltas sobre su propio eje a lo cual Upa respondía con una gran sonrisa.

Se fue a las lejanías del mar abierto imitando a los delfines que salían del agua en los saltos constantes que daban para su desplazamiento en el océano. Al igual que ellos repetía esos movimientos poniendo su cuerpo en arco mientras nadaba a la misma velocidad para dar los mismos saltos fuera del agua. Luego después se iba a las montañas para escalarlas y sentir el viento fuerte soplar en su cara y en su cuerpo por la gran altura sin dejar de contemplar todo a su alrededor. Veía a las aves viajando, a los animales ocultándose entre las montañas, a nidos de pájaros alimentando a sus polluelos entre otras maravillas que consideraba tesoros para sus sentidos.

Luego de tanta celebración donde se aventaba bailes propios de su tribu después de llegar a ciertos lugares, finalmente se dirige a su aldea. Ahí ya todos lo estaban esperando para recibirlo con una calurosa bienvenida. Guiándose por lo alto de la torre de Karín se va acercando a paso presuroso hasta lograr llegar enfrente del pilar que se eleva hasta el cielo. Justo ahí se detiene al encontrarse de frente a todo su pueblo que ya lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, viendo a su padre justo ahí con su ropa convencional de espaldas como si apenas hubiera terminado de hablar con todos los presentes.

Éste lo mira de reojo mientras sus compatriotas alzan las manos con los puños ceñidos en señal de victoria. Mientras todos se acercaban a donde él estaba comenzaron a corear su nombre. Upa sonreía de oreja a oreja con su risa como primer mandamiento. Su pueblo se aglomeró alrededor de él a la par que un grupo de hombres guerreros se le acercó para tomarlo de espaldas, recostarlo en las palmas y comenzar a lanzarlo a los aires una y otra vez como celebración. Upa reía y reía de felicidad, sumamente contento porque todos habían llegado sanos y salvos y porque tuvieron un planeta al cual regresar.

Siguieron con la misma acción lanzándolo por los aires mientras coreaban su nombre. Unos cuantos levantamientos más hacia el cielo para después terminar sujetándolo de todas las partes traseras de su cuerpo y ponerlo de pie frente a su padre. Bora se le quedó viendo contemplando a su retoño con gran admiración y respeto, orgulloso de que su hijo se ha convertido ya en un valeroso hombre.

- Upa estoy tan orgulloso de ti. – Golpea su pecho con su puño cerrado como una señal de respeto. – Bienvenido a casa hijo. –

La sonrisa de Upa no se borró nunca de su cara. Ambos se miraron fijamente sabiendo por lo que habían pasado para llegar a donde están, transmitiendo a través de sus ojos esa experiencia compartida de haber salvado a todos los habitantes de la tierra que momentos antes estaban atrapados por la magia oscura de Tao Pai Pai. Esos poderes divinos que les fueron entregados por el ángel del paraíso que entregó su vida para salvarlos y confiarles tan importante misión para el mundo espiritual, algo que había servido como pieza clave para culminar salvando a los demás. Una experiencia inolvidable que los marcó para siempre a saber que existen mundos inimaginables allá afuera así como seres extraordinarios que les pueden ofrecer perspectivas diferentes y enriquecedoras.

Tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer el paraíso e intervenir en el infierno. Fueron elegidos para un deber tan importante que dependía totalmente de lo que ellos lograran en ese lugar. Sus labores fueron tan significativas como los eventos en los que participaron, salvando no sólo las almas de su preciado planeta, sino también las de otros mundos allá afuera. Quién sabe qué misterios se revelarían próximamente, pero por lo pronto Upa y Bora no se preocupan. Cuando llegue el momento, saben que estarán listos para lo que sea.

Upa response al saludo de su padre golpeándose el pecho para regresar el respeto. Era imposible ahora verse como lo hacían antes, y aunque ya habían regresado a sus atuendos habituales propias de su tribu, era difícil que borraran la imagen respectiva de cada uno portando trajes ostentosos, holgados y expresivos que resaltaban ambos portes, sus penachos, las marcas en sus cuerpos, las perlas que los adornaban en sus ropas, los colores pintados en sus caras y sobre todo… El tremendo poder del cual habían tenido disposición y todo lo que lograron al utilizarlo.

Repentinamente… Escuchan la voz de su amigo Gokú rogándoles porque le brinden energía desde lo alto del cielo. Después de una segunda vez que lo menciona, Upa pregunta de quién se trata, a lo que Bora responde que se trataba de Gokú quien lo había salvado en aquella ocasión. Luego de una tercera vez de escuchar a su amigo rogando porque todos levanten las manos para proveerle energía, Upa por fin lo reconoce. Bora es el primero en alzar las manos al cielo poniendo el ejemplo, ordenando a todos los demás que realicen la misma acción. Es seguido por su hijo y todos los demás que comienzan a hacer lo mismo luego del comentario de Upa cuando dijo que no había nada qué temer y que podían confiar en él.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los deseos fueron destinados para llevar a cabo un plan que asegurara la victoria. El primer deseo fue regresar la tierra a la normalidad, el segundo fue traer a todos los habitantes de la tierra con vida quizás para este momento tan importante. Upa alzó gustoso sus manos al cielo al igual que toda su tribu con la gran certeza de que su amigo Gokú tenía una importante batalla por delante y necesitaba de la ayuda de todos. Comenzó a sentir cómo su energía era absorbida y transportada a un espacio lejano que no estaba a su alcance. En ese momento pudo imaginar que seguramente todos los demás seres humanos estarían haciendo lo mismo que ellos contribuyendo para cumplir con esa importante petición. La energía de todos, la energía de su tribu, iba a ser utilizada para el bien de la humanidad y del planeta entero una vez más.

Upa comprendió la importancia de lo que ellos hicieron y cómo marcó el destino entero de todo lo acontecido. No podía creer que estaba siendo parte de algo tan grande y que gracias a él y su padre, este momento era posible. Recordó las palabras del ángel cuando le dijo que no importaba el tamaño o la capacidad; siempre se podía lograr algo grande si se tenía la tenacidad necesaria por muy pequeña que fuera la acción. Si esta acción se realizaba con la seguridad, la fe y la convicción suficiente, se convertiría en una fuerza capaz de cambiar el curso de la historia.

* * *

><p>Después de pasado un tiempo, en un universo lejano, Gokú logra reunir la energía que le faltaba para la Genkidama. El tercer deseo a Porunga es solicitado pidiéndole que restablezca la energía de Gokú todo lo posible para que pueda seguir peleando. Porunga accede a la petición, permitiendo al guerrero hacer frente a la dificultad que se le había presentado con Majin Boo empujando fuera de su alcance la Genkidama lanzada en su contra sin que él pudiera hacer mucho con las fuerzas que le quedaban.<p>

Con sus energías recobradas se transforma en Súper Saiya – Jin. Hace los empujes finales a la enorme bola de energía para comenzar a ganarle terreno a su enemigo bajo en estatura. Con el uso de su ki y sus habilidades, Gokú sigue aplicando presión mientras agradece a Majin Boo por la experiencia vivida pidiendo su reencarnación como un tipo bueno. Ni con todas sus fuerzas el ser rosado podía hacer retroceder la Genkidama con sus manos como hace unos momentos podía hacerlo. Finalmente Gokú se despide de él con un saludo con su mano libre deseando su reaparición para volver a medir sus fuerzas y, esta vez, culmina aplicando todo su poder para hacer aumentar su ataque de volumen y empujarlo con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del enemigo.

Majin Boo se desintegra en partículas por el contacto tan poderoso de una energía colosal que no pudo superar. La enorme bola de la Genkidama recorre por unos momentos el suelo rasgándolo en su trayecto hasta que finalmente termina en una explosión. La transformación de Súper Saiya - Jin finaliza con un Gokú exhausto por el esfuerzo realizado. Tal como sus propias palabras lo habían dicho, esto se había terminado.

Lentamente desciende del suelo con Vegeta cayendo rendido a él por el tremendo gasto de energía que le llevó toda la pelea, y Mister Satán observando nervioso todo lo que sucedía. Gokú solamente asoma el pulgar en su descenso quedando de pie sobre su compañero Saiya – Jin agradeciendo su contribución. Vegeta responde con el mismo saludo primero sin mucho movimiento, pero lo repiten nuevamente más enérgicos llevando sus manos extendidas al frente cada uno con el dedo pulgar levantado.

Tiempo después Mr. Satán lanza la noticia para comunicar a todos los habitantes de la tierra que Majin Boo ya no es más. Todos los recién revividos celebran eufóricos tal acontecimiento exclamando su victoria hacia el cielo. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad gracias a la contribución de todos con sus energías en una situación crítica que ameritaba semejante acción. Ahora todos podían estar tranquilos al saber que la amenaza más grande del Universo del momento por fin se había exterminado.

La paz vuelve a reinar en el planeta tierra. En una noche apacible y tranquila brillan las abundantes estrellas como un adorno celestial. Una que otra estrella fugaz complementaba el espectáculo de luces de diversos tamaños levantadas sobre el cielo. Para Upa no había una noche tan apacible y hermosa que cualquier otra.

Se había perdido adentrándose en la naturaleza como era habitual. Siguió su andar tranquilo caminando por una orilla originada por la elevación del terreno, que contaba con una vista perfecta para presenciar toda la capacidad de la noche a su izquierda. En su andar llega a los límites de una montaña que termina en pico con una enorme roca haciendo de pestaña. Se coloca en ese lugar para tener una mejor vista de las olas del mar que golpean las partes bajas de ese risco de gran altura, sitio preferido de los aventureros los cuales iban a realizar clavados profesionales de vez en cuando en ese mismo lugar. La tierra nunca le había parecido tan perfecta gozando cada detalle que su vista era capaz de captar. Las olas, el mar, el aroma apacible de la noche, la naturaleza con su color verde a todo pulmón, todo lo degustaba como un exquisito manjar.

A lo lejos estaba otra colina separada por el mar. Un león estaba de pie en la orilla permitiendo ver toda su figura. En esa distancia ambos se observan profundamente compartiendo energía visual como si miles de secretos fueran transmitidos en ese solo contacto. El león, con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría, centelleantes a la luz de la luna, compenetraba su mirada con la de Upa. Inmediatamente el joven supo que se trataba del mismo león que habían liberado como el primero de la lista en el infierno y también el mismo que se encargó de traer consigo a todos los grupos de animales que contribuyeron para esta importante victoria.

Upa sólo asintió con la cabeza para después golpear su pecho con su puño en señal de respeto. El león sólo se le quedó viendo con una mirada de rey, comunicando más con lo visual que con su posición corporal. Tiempo después, el león lanza un pequeño rugido respondiendo al saludo. Se da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar para perderse entre el bosque que tenía al frente a paso veloz con las energías que el entorno le provee.

Upa le sonríe agradecido mientras el animal se retira para tal vez nunca volverlo a ver. En esa noche tan tranquila, donde todo parecía estar en su lugar, sólo se antojaba presenciar el momento gracias al ambiente propicio y la atmósfera adecuada. En el firmamento cuatro estrellas brillaban más que cualquier otra de todas las presentes.

La intuición de Upa se lo dijo todo: eran su abuela y sus tres mascotas que lo observaban desde lo alto siendo testigos del niño que con el paso del tiempo se había forjado como un valeroso hombre, al que jamás olvidarán y desampararán para estar siempre presentes en su rescate, en su apoyo, en su consejo y en su auxilio… Pase lo que pase.

- Bobby, Kitty, Skipper… Gracias por su tiempo compartido. Les pido que reencarnen en mis hijos ahora que me toque tenerlos. Voy a regresarles todo lo que dieron por mí sin exigir nada a cambio. Gracias por acompañarme en los momentos que más lo necesité cuando enfrentaba las más duras crisis existenciales. Les prometo que cuando regresen encontrarán a un hombre nuevo que ha aprendido a ver la vida desde un nuevo punto de vista. Los quiero con todo mi corazón y gracias por seguir acompañándome aun en mis sueños. Hasta pronto, los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, mis fieles guerreros. -

FIN

* * *

><p>Capítulo en homenaje al dúo australiano <strong>Empire of the Sun<strong>.

Inspirado en su tema titulado **'Alive'**.

* * *

><p>En memoria a mi abuela y a mis tres mascotas (Q.E.P.D.).<p>

Mis ángeles guardianes.


End file.
